Second Chances
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Complete. When past events come to play out again in the present, second chances are presented to certain people. Better than it sounds. The rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a Slytherin student named Ashlynn Hinikuna. If anyone can guess correctly what her last name means, they'll get mentioned in my author notes before one of the chapters. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. All of the songs that are in the following chapters belong to their respective artists which I'll mention at the end of the chapters in which they appear.

The high rating is for later chapters. This story will contain slash. Now, on with the fic.

Second Chances

"Hey, Harry. I've got something to show you. Ron and Hermione can come too," Remus called out to the Gryffindor Trio.

The three sixth years followed their professor to his office. A penseive and what looked like half of a muggle's plasma television screen were on the desk.

"What's that, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"A viewing setup for memories stored in a penseive." Remus motioned toward the one on his desk. "So if more than one person wanted to see the same memory, they can. You just extract the memory from the bowl and slide it into the slot at the top. When it's finished, the memory is in this little bowl in the back."

"Can you show us a memory my mom's in?" Harry inquired.

"That's actually what I wanted to show you. Let's see. This particular memory is a singing contest, almost like karaoke. It's in our sixth year, but it's before Lily started dating James, so she's dating someone else at the time."

"Who is she dating?" Hermione questioned.

"Severus Snape."

"Snape!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah and all four of us Marauders are there. Well, I'll put the memory on." Remus extracted the memory strand and slid it into the slot. "Save all of your questions 'till the end."

The three Gryffindors nodded and watched the memory. After seven songs, the memory stopped.

"That was Snape?" Harry inquired. "The one with the scar?"

"Yes, though he tended to hide it either behind his hair or lately by using a Glamour charm."

"How'd he get such a scar, Professor?"

"I really don't know, Harry. Remember Severus and I weren't friends and still aren't."

"Professor, do you think the Headmaster would be interested in holding another contest?" Hermione asked.

"He probably would be delighted to."

"That would be cool." Hermione turned to Ron. "Would you do a duet with me?"

Ron turned pink, which clashed horribly with his hair. He usually wouldn't hesitate to agree to do whatever his girlfriend asked (except homework agreeing with her saved him from arguing) but singing in front of the entire school? "I'll think about it."

"Let's go ask Dumbledore." Harry stood up. "Thanks, Professor!"

"No problem, Harry. No problem."

OUTSIDE DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Hermione raised her hand to knock on the door, but Harry grabbed her wrist. "Wait. I hear something," he whispered.

The three sixth years placed their ears up against the door in order to hear better.

"Headmaster, why do you put up with this mutt?"

"Severus, I've been through this all ready. Sirius has had his name cleared by the Ministry as an important Ministry official spotted Peter Pettigrew in Hogsmeade. Now, Sirius and Remus are teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts together."

"The Headmaster's right, Snivellus. You should pay more attention."

"You should be put down for rabies," he sneered.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and burst in just as Dumbledore said, "That's enough, Severus. You can stop it too, Sirius. Hello, Hermione. Harry, Ron, why don't you come in." The two male Gryffindors blushed and walked in. "Sirius, Severus, we'll continue this at a later time."

Severus nodded curtly and swept out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

"I'll catch you three in class." Sirius ginned. "Don't be late." The raven-haired DADA professor left.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore focused his attention on the three Gryffindors.

"Professor, we were wondering if you would be interested in holding a singing contest like you did in Professor Lupin's sixth year," Harry replied.

Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment and then smiled. "I think it would be a splendid idea. I'll inform the staff and then later the rest of the students, at which time I'll announce the specifics."

The Gryffindors smiled. "Thanks, Professor!" Hermione said and they left.

Dumbledore stood up and exited his office. It was a good thing he called a staff meeting earlier, now he had something else to tell the staff. It only took a few minutes to get to the staff room, but he could feel the tension in the room beforehand. 'Severus and Sirius both must be in there.'

Sure enough, when Dumbledore walked in, Severus and Sirius were sitting as far apart as possible (while still being near the other professors) and were glaring daggers at each other. Dumbledore shook his head as he took a seat.

"I have two things to tell you. First, when the seventh years do their practical exams for Potions, Transfigurations, and Defense Against the Dark Arts there will be Aurors grading them, and second, three students have requested that we have another singing contest like we held some twenty years ago. I told them it was a splendid idea and to get us in the mood, I thought it would be a good idea to review the previous contest.

"_What_?" Severus hissed. "Albus, you can't be serious!"

"No, he's not Sirius. I am."

Severus decidedly ignored Sirius's comment.

"Really, Severus. What could it hurt to review the contest visually?"

"Albus, do you remember what's on there?"

"Of course I do, Severus." Dumbledore brought out his penseive and extracted a few silvery thoughts. He placed the stands into the special viewing system and sat back to enjoy the contest.

Five boys (four Gryffindors and one Slytherin) were standing on a stage each one holding a microphone. James Potter was wearing scarlet robes. Sirius Black had on blue robes. Remus Lupin had on black robes. Peter Pettigrew was wearing golden-yellow robes. Severus Snape was wearing green robes and his scar (which ran across his right eye and down the right side of his face ending just below the corner of his mouth) was visible as was the earring he was wearing. All five looked confident as Remus flicked his wand and an upbeat song began.

All:Step by step ooh baby

Gonna get to you girl

Step by Step

Step by step ooh baby

Gonna get to you girl

Step by step ooh baby

Really want you in my world

Step

Sirius:Hey girl in your eyes

I see a picture of me all the time

All:Step

Sirius:And girl when you smile

You got to know that you drive me wild

All:Step by step

Remus: Ooh baby

You're always on my mind

All:Step by step

Remus: Ooh girl

I really think it's just a

All:Matter of time

Step by step ooh baby

Gonna get to you girl

Step by step ooh baby

Really want you in my world

Step

James:Hey girl can't you see

I got you have you all just for me

All:Step by step

James:And girl yes it's true

No one else will ever do

All:Step by step

Remus: Ooh baby

You're always on my mind

All:Step by step

Remus: Ooh girl

I really think it's just a

All:Matter of time

Step by step ooh baby

Gonna get you to girl

Step by step ooh baby

Really want you in my world

Step

Step (echo)

Step (a bit forceful)

Step by step

All but Sirius: Step one

Sirius: We can have lots of fun

All by James: Step two

James: There's so much we can do

All but Peter: Step three

Peter: It's just you and me

All but Remus: Step four

Remus: I can give you more

All but Severus: Step five

Severus: Don't you know that the time has arrived

All:Step by step (echo)

James:Don't you know I need you

All: Step by step (echo)

Sirius: It's you girl

All:Step by step

Remus: Ooh baby

You're always on my mind

All:Step by step

Remus: Ooh girl

I really thinks it's just a

All:Step by step

All but Severus: Step by step

Severus: Step by step girl

Remus: Ooh baby

All but Severus: Gonna get to you girl

Severus: To you girl

All but Severus: Step by step

Severus: Yeah

Remus: Ooh baby

Severus: I want ya, I need ya, I want ya in my world

All but Severus: Really want you in my world

All:Step by step

Sirius:Ooo

All but Sirius: To you girl

All:Step by step

Sirius:Oh girl

All:Really want you in my world

Step by step ooh baby

Gonna get to you girl

Step by step

As the song faded, the school clapped. Severus and the Marauders left the stage and passed by Lily Evans and Andromeda Black who were wearing rose pink and powder blue dresses respectively. The two girls were heading to the stage. Once there, they both picked up a microphone.

"Andromeda and I are singing Ai No Senshi."

"Which translates to Soldier of Love." Andromeda flicked her wand and a very fast song started.

Lily:Kami ga sora ni moegaru

Karada ga honoo no you yo

Yada wa nande kou naru no

Honto ni mou okotchau kara

Koi o shite setsunai mama

Amai yume o mitetai noni

Yurusenai aitsura no sei ya

Both:Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne

Tataki tsubu shite yaru wa

Kono te de aku o

Sou ya soremade ganbaranakutcha

Mezamenasai ai no senshi yo

Andromeda: Donna warui hito nante

Suki nara shinjite niru no

Sore o riyou suru nante

Sonna no yatchaikenai no yo

Itsu date mamoritai no

Anata no tome toned yku wa

Ai dake wa kagiranai enajii

Both:Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne

Onna no kono junjou misete yaru no yo

Nani ga nandemo ganbaranakutcha

Mune ni watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne

Andromeda: Tataki tsubu shite yaru wa

Kono te de aku o

Both:Sou yo soremade ganbaranakutcha

Lily:Mezamenasai ai no senshi yo

As the song ended, the students and staff erupted into applause. Lily and Andromeda passed Lucius Malfoy, who was wearing silver robes with green accents, and Narcissa Black, who was wearing a black dress, on their way to their seats. Lucius and Narcissa stepped onto the stage and each grabbed a microphone.

"Lucius and I are singing Love Will Find A Way." As Narcissa said this, Lucius flicked his wand and a slow song began.

Narcissa: In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need

To face the world alone

They can have their world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somehow in my secret heart I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning in to day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I found you

Love will find a way

Lucius: I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

Duet:And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning in to day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I found you

Love will find a way

I know

Love will find a way

When the song ended, the audience clapped. Severus clapped loudly for his best friend. Lily pulled Severus out of his seat and toward the stage. When the two couples passed each other, Severus and Lucius high-fived each other. The Gryffindor and Slytherin each grabbed a microphone when they got onto the stage.

"Lily and I are singing A Whole New World," Severus said. Lily flicked her wand and a slow song started.

Severus: I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Lily:A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But now from way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world

With you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Severus: Don't you dare close your eyes

Lily:A hundred thousand things to see

Severus: Hold your breath

It gets better

Duet:I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

Lily:I can't go back to where I used to be

Severus: A whole new world

With new horizons to pursue

Duet:I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Severus: Let me share this whole new world with you

Lily:A whole new world

Severus: A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

Duet:No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Lily:Or say we're only dreaming

Severus: A whole new world

Lily:Every turn a surprise

Severus: With new horizons to pursue

Lily:Every moment red letter

Duet:I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Lily:Anywhere

Severus: There's time to spare

Lily:Let me share

Severus: This whole new world

Duet:With you

Lily:A whole new world

Severus: A whole new world

Lily:That's where we'll be

Severus: That's where we will be

Lily:A thrilling chase

Severus: A wondrous place

Duet:For you and me

When the song ended, everyone applauded, except for James and Sirius. Lily pulled Severus off to one side of the stage and kissed him passionately, which made James smolder. Lucius and Evan rosier who was wearing white robes with green accents made their way to the stage. Lily left the stage and passing by a very shocked Severus, Lucius wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Snap out of it, Sev," Lucius said as he and Severus grabbed microphones and stood next to Evan.

"Lucius, Severus, and I are singing Time 2 Duel," Evan put in.

"Dedicated to The Marauders," Lucius sneered as Severus flicked his wand. A song with a strong base started.

Evan:While you were ponderin' the ozone

I try to get in to the end zone

You won't make anything without the chips

Your lips are quivering

The time has come

All:Time to duel

Severus (sneer): Now we get Sirius

All:Time to duel

You're not invincible

Yeah

Lucius:Stalemate

And you don't even know that

I am notorious for fighting duels

Severus: We've met

I label you too confident

I see the stars of your descent, descent

All:Time to duel

Severus (sneer): Now we get Sirius

All:Time to duel

Sights set on Gryffindors

Time to duel

Must be delirious

Time to duel

You're not invincible

Yeah

Make your move

Make your move

The time has come

Make your move

The time has come

Make your move

Lucius:You're not invincible

Severus: You're not invincible

Lucius:Stalemate

And you don't even know that

I am notorious for fighting duels

Severus: We've met

I label you too confident

I see the stars of your descent

All:Time to duel

Severus (sneer): Now we get Sirius

All:Time to duel

You're not invincible

Time to duel

Must be delirious

Time to duel

You're not invincible

Yeah

Time to duel

Time to duel

You're not invincible

Yeah

As the song ended, the Slytherins plus Lily gave them a standing ovation, while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and staff clapped politely. The Gryffindors did not clap and the Marauders looked murderous. James grabbed Sirius by the arm and practically dragged him up onto the stage, passing the trio of Slytherins. It took all of James's and Sirius's self-restraint not to hex them. The two Gryffindors each grabbed a microphone.

"Sirius and I are singing I'm Back."

"In response to _their_ song," Sirius pointed at the Slytherins. James flicked his wand and a song with a smooth beat started.

James:Disappear

Outta here

It was time to pay my dues

Never guessed that you'd be dressed

In my clothes and in my shoes

Sirius:Thought you couldn't wait to move right in

If I were you I'd be concerned

At the rate you're goin'

Bet ya didn't count on my return

Both:Thought you were so tough

Had it all under control

Now nothing's enough

Gonna take back what you stole

Give it up cuz now I'm back

James:On my own

All alone

This ain't how the story ends

Now I see those close to me

They were just fair-weather friends

Sirius:Bet you suckered everyone insight

The promises that fooled the law

You may be top dog tonight

The bigger they come the harder they fall

Both:Thought you were so tough

Had it all under control

Now nothing's enough

Gonna take back what you stole

Give it up cuz now I'm back

Thought you were so tough

Had it all under control

Now nothing's enough

Gonna take back what you stole

Give it up cuz now I'm back

As the song ended, the audience (except for Lucius, Severus, and Evan) clapped. Lily and Narcissa clapped politely. When the two Gryffindors got to their seats, Severus got up and made his way to the stage. The second he got up there he grabbed a microphone. "I'm singing I Stand Alone." He flicked his wand and a slow song began.

Severus: I know the sound of each rock and stone

I embrace what others fear

You are not to roam in this forgotten place

Just the like of me are welcome here

Everything breathes, I know each breath

It's more than enough for this man

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

Deep in the darkness, my heart still sees

Everything that I'll never be

Behind these eyes I go everywhere

There's no need for sympathy

Everything breathes, I know each breath

In my world there's no compromise

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky, I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

Still I will remember

Still I'll run with you

And when it's time for you to go

Take me near your heart

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky, I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

All by myself

All by myself

I stand alone

When the song ended, the entire school clapped. Lucius and Lily clapped the loudest for him.

"I forgot," McGonagall said, looking at Severus. "Why do you hide it?"

"My scar? I got tired of the staring," Severus sneered.

"Really?"

"You know I'm on Veritaserum every day," Severus growled. "And _if_ you don't mind, I have classes to prepare for."

Before anyone said anything, he stalked out of the staff room. Dumbledore and McGonagall stared after him. "I think talking about his scar angered him, Minerva."

Disclaimer: The following songs belong to the following artists:

Step By Step – The New Kids on the Block

Ai No Senshi – Kid Rhino/Naoko Takeuchi

Love Will Find A Way – Disney

A Whole New World – Disney

Time 2 Duel – 4Kids Entertainment/Kazuki Takahashi

I'm Back – 4Kids Entertainment/Kazuki Takahashi

I Stand Alone -- WB


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except one Slytherin student named Ashlynn Hinikuna. If anyone can guess correctly what her last name means, they'll get mentioned in my author notes before one of the chapters. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Severus's raven belongs to J. L. Matthews. I promise to return him unharmed. He's such a perfect familiar for Severus.

The high rating is for later chapters. This story will contain slash. Now, on with the fic.

Second Chances

Severus entered his classroom and strode in to his office. 'Why did they have to bring that up?' Looking in to a mirror, he took out his wand and gave it a sharp flick. A long scar appeared on the right side of his face. He tucked his hair behind his right ear and smiled slightly. His right ear was pierced. The earring was a silver 'S' with a green snake hanging from it. An ash-blonde head appeared next to his, not startling him in the least. "Hello, Lucius."

"Hello, Severus. You took the Glamour off." This wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes. The staff reviewed the previous singing contest at Albus's request. Seeing myself with the scar got me thinking."

"I always liked you with the scar visible as did Lily and Narcissa."

"But I was prone to hide it behind my hair."

"Yes." Just then, a raven landed on Lucius's shoulder. "Hello, Corvus."

Corvus ignored Lucius and proceeded to start pulling Lucius's hair out of the black ribbon which kept the ash-blonde hair out of his face.

"Corvus, stop that! Here!" Severus called out to his raven, holding his am out (palm down). The raven, recognizing his master's voice, flew over to Severus and landed on his hand. The Potions Master brought his hand up to his shoulder and Corvus stepped onto his master's shoulder. "Sorry about that, Lucius."

"It's all right, Severus." Lucius was already fixing his hair.

"Leave it down, Lucius."

"What?"

"Leave it down. You look good with it down."

"You know something, Severus. I honestly don't think our soul bond has entirely disappeared."

"But that little connection we have makes us wonderful spies."

"True." Lucius had left his hair down anyway.

"Lucius, I'd hate to cut this visit short, but I have to prepare for my classes."

After checking the clock on Severus's wall, he replied, "But you still have enough time to play a game of wizard chess."

"And be beaten by you." Severus grinned. "You're on."

ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER

Severus, after getting beat at chess by Lucius twice, trudged in to his classroom and sat down at his desk. 'I _will_ get these essays graded tonight.' His eyelids were heavy and before he knew it he fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Everyone was in the Great Hall except for one Potions Master.

"Albus, where's Severus?" McGonagall stage whispered.

Dumbledore sighed. "He's more than likely skipping breakfast." He shook his head. "The boy needs to eat more."

McGonagall smiled. Dumbledore always called Severus a boy when he did childish stuff like this. "So you're going to announce the contest today?"

"Yes, Minerva." Dumbledore stood up. "May I have everyone's attention. We are holding a singing contest a few days from now. Signs concerning the details are hanging in the Common Rooms. It is not mandatory. However, if you are not participating in the contest, you will be in the audience. Thank you."

Dumbledore sat back down. "Albus, the Slytherins keep looking up at Severus's chair, especially Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Minerva. Mr. Malfoy is concerned for his favorite teacher."

All through breakfast, Draco kept glancing between the Head Table and the double doors. 'Professor Snape regularly skips meals, but he usually is here when Dumbledore announces stuff. I wonder where he is.' With one last look at the doors, Draco got up and left the Great Hall. As he headed toward the dungeon, he was preoccupied. 'I have just got to check on Professor Snape. I've got a feeling something's wrong.' On his way to the classroom, he stopped off at his dorm to pick up his books. 'Just in case.' Draco got to the Potions classroom ten minutes before anyone else would arrive. He tested the doorknob. It was open! 'Okay. Be careful, Draco. The door is usually locked. Someone else could be in there.' Grasping his wand tightly, he opened the door.

When Draco entered the Potions classroom, he was met with a strange sight. A boy was sitting behind the professor's desk, sleeping. He seemed familiar to Draco. But where had he seen him before? 'Well, better wake him up before the professor sees him.' Draco thought, pocketing his wand and walking up to the boy. The silvery-blonde shook the boy's shoulders. "Hey. You better wake up. Wouldn't want the professor to catch you sleeping at his desk."

The boy looked up at Draco. The Slytherin Prefect gasped inaudibly. It wasn't the cobalt blue eyes that startled him. It was the long scar that cut across the right eye that startled him. Draco couldn't help but stare at the scar. The boy, knowing what Draco was staring at, moved his raven-colored hair over the right side of his face, effectively covering his scar. "Who are you?"

"Severus."

"Last name?"

"Snape."

_That's_ where Draco knew him from! His father had a picture of him and Severus from their days at Hogwarts. Severus had blue eyes, long black hair ending just a little past his shoulders, and even though his hair was hiding it, a long scar that started at the middle of his forehead, cut across his right eye, traveled down the side of his face, and ended just below the corner of his mouth. Severus stood up and moved out from behind his desk, letting Draco get a good look at his clothes. Severus had on a black t-shirt that had white lettering which read 'People like you are the reason people like me need medication,' midnight blue flared jeans, and boots. A clink, clink sound drew Draco's attention to three muggle key chains hanging from his belt loop. They read 'Heaven doesn't want me and Hell is afraid I'll take over!' 'Not a morning person doesn't even begin to cover it,' and 'Do I look like a people's person to you!' Since he had moved his hair the hide the scar, Draco could also see that his right ear was pierced, and the Dark Mark was barely visible on his left arm. 'I guess Potions is cancelled today,' Draco thought. Out loud, he said, "Let's go to the Headmaster's office. He might know what to do." Draco paused. "Maybe we ought to floo there considering your clothes."

"Maybe."

Just then, Hermione Granger walked in to the classroom. Her chocolate eyes took in the two Slytherins. "Malfoy, who's your friend?"

"You know Severus Snape, Granger."

"_Professor_ Severus Snape?" Hermione just stared almost open mouthed at her rejuvenated professor. He was handsome! 'But what's with his hair covering the right side of his face?'

"Hello, Ms. Granger," Severus greeted her, his blue eyes startling her.

"We're going to see Albus. You can either come with us or stay here and tell the class today's Potions lesson is cancelled."

'I'd sure like to go with him,' Hermione thought. Out loud, she said, "I'll stay here."

Before the Slytherins could leave, the rest of the class came in, catching sight of Severus. As the rest of the class stared at the strange student, Draco whispered, "I guess we can tell them that class is cancelled."

"I'll do it, Draco." Severus turned to the class. "Class has been cancelled."

"Who are you and how do you know class is cancelled?" Harry asked.

"Who I am is none of your business, Potter!" Severus snarled.

"Professor Snape, is that you?" a Slytherin Prefect, Ashlynn Hinikuna, asked.

"Yes, Ms. Hinikuna. I am Professor Snape."

Different comments ran through the two rival houses.

"What happened?"

"Merlin, he's handsome!"

"Who'll teach Potions?"

"He's wearing muggle clothing."

"What's with his hair covering his face?"

Severus clearly heard the last comment and decided to answer it. He tucked his hair behind his right ear, revealing his scar, an action which caught the whole class's attention. Once again, comments were flying.

"Look at his scar!"

"He's got _blue_ eyes!"

"That scar looks wicked!"

"No it doesn't! It looks like it hurt!"

"I wonder where he got it from."

"Now I know how Potter feels," Severus whispered to Draco.

"Look at the earring!"

"It's wicked cool!"

"He's definitely Slytherin!"

Severus un-tucked his hair, clearly not liking the attention he was receiving. Draco grabbed the rejuvenated professor's arm and pulled him into the office. "C'mon, we're flooing to Dumbledore."

"All right, Draco." Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and said, "The Headmaster's office." He dropped the powder and the green flames engulfed him. He landed in the Headmaster's office and was in the process of dusting himself off when Draco landed near him. "You're a complete mess, Draco."

"I know, sir."

"It's just Severus."

"I know, Severus. I hate floo powder."

Severus smiled slightly.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise. What happened to you?" Dumbledore was looking at the boys.

"I think it was a timed curse that was cast at the last Death Eater meeting."

"And why didn't you mention it before?"

"To tell you the truth, Albus, I thought it missed me, because I didn't feel it hit me."

"Does Voldemort know about this?"

"Uh, no. One of the other Death Eaters and I had a little scuffle before he got there."

"Who won the fight?" Draco interrupted.

"I did."

"Who was the other Death Eater?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Rotting in Azkaban took its toll on her as it did with Black." Severus and Draco started in on a conversation which led the former to mention Bellatrix's crime, but no names. It looked like the two boys had completely forgotten that Dumbledore was even there. That is until he spoke up.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can go back to your classes. Severus, I want a few words with you."

"So do I."

Draco, knowing he overstayed his welcome, left.

"Until we find a counter curse, I'll have someone teach Potions."

"Good. Find the person who is most qualified."

"Of course."

"And Albus, I am NOT under any circumstances attending classes as a student."

"I thought as much."

"So far just the sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class knows what happened. I guess we'll have to tell everyone else."

"I'll call a staff meeting, but I don't want you sitting in there until I mention something."

Severus growled. "All right."

"Then at lunch we'll tell the rest of the students."

"That's fine. I'll see you at the meeting."

"It'll be before lunch."

"All right. I'll be in my room." Severus turned to leave, but stopped when Dumbledore called his name.

"Severus, I noticed you're not hiding your scar."

"…"

"I'm just saying it's unusual, but good to see the scar again. It's a reminder of-"

"It's a reminder of pain! Nothing more! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my room!" Severus exclaimed and stormed out of Dumbledore's office, slamming the door as he left.

Dumbledore shook his head. "The boy needs to clam down."

Severus stormed off to his private chambers. 'Damn Bellatrix to hell.' He got to his destination and opened the door. He entered and slammed the door closed with all his might. The force caused several bottles of ingredients to jump off their shelves and crash onto the floor. 'I should really stop doing that. It's costing me too much.'

Severus approached his bookcase and pulled out a book called "The Dark Arts." He sat down on his bed and opened the book to Chapter Three "Potions" and began reading.

THE STAFF MEETING

"Albus, what's the emergency?" McGonagall asked, worried.

"Severus had been hit with a timed curse and it took affect about half an hour ago," Dumbledore explained. "The curse rejuvenated our Potions Master. He's now just sixteen."

"Where is he?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore looked at the door to the staff room, hoping it would open, but it didn't. "Well, he was supposed to be here."

"Maybe he's in his room," suggested Sprout.

"Maybe he's in his classroom," Flitwick added.

"Or maybe he's here," snarled a young, but still silky voice.

All the teachers turned towards the door. Standing in the doorway was a small teenager with cobalt blue eyes and raven-colored hair that reached just below his shoulders. The right side of his face was covered by his hair.

"Ah, Severus. You made it."

The rest of the staff stared at the teenager. He was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt, but had taken off the key chains. He left forearm was wrapped in a white bandage which effectively covered his Dark Mark. Dumbledore looked at Severus and sighed. "You're back to covering you scar, Child,"

"It's my business if I wish to cover it, Albus."

"Don't talk to the Headmaster like that, Snivellus," Sirius threatened.

"Watch that tongue of yours, Black, or you may wake up to find yourself without it."

"That's enough, Sirius. You too, Severus. Now, what I propose we do is let Remus teach in Severus's place." At the Slytherin's shocked expression, Dumbledore continued, "Now, I know he can't replace you, few can, but he is the most qualified. Then, Sirius can handle Defense Against the Dark Arts by himself. And when it's the full moon, I'll fill in for Remus."

"But the Wolfsbane Potion! Who will make it?"

"I can still brew the bloody potion, Lupin. I may look like a teenager, but I'm by no means incompetent," Severus sneered at the werewolf.

"That's settled then."

"Not quite, Albus," McGonagall interrupted. "What are we going to do with Severus?"

"I'm still here, Minerva."

"He can't have free run of the castle!" McGonagall ignored the teen's comment.

"I don't see why not. As long as he changes into robes and doesn't disturb any classes that would be in session."

"That's fine with me, Albus."

"Well, let's go to the Great Hall then." Dumbledore concluded the meeting.

"I'll be there shortly."

Dumbledore nodded at Severus and followed the rest of the staff out of the room. Severus sighed. He rather liked his jeans and t-shirt. He pulled out his wand and performed a switching spell. Black robes replaced his clothes, and he tucked his hair behind his right hear, showing off his earring and his scar. He considered not going to the Great Hall, but shook his head. He told Dumbledore he would be there. He took a deep breath and slipped out of the staff room, heading towards the Great Hall.

IN THE GREAT HALL

The Slytherins kept looking at Severus's empty chair at the Head Table, wondering where he was. When Dumbledore stood up, Draco got concerned. He saw what happened to his Head of House, but what if it was worse. 'Severus always says he's fine even when he returns from spying on the Dark Lord.'

"As some of you already know, Professor Snape has had an incident."

Murmurs flew through the gathered students. Just then the double doors flew open and in walked a small gothic teenager, "You make it sound like it's my fault, Albus," he sneered as he made his way to the Head Table. When he got there, he took a seat next to Remus.

"I was getting worried, Severus," Dumbledore said, gently.

"I said I would be here shortly. There was no reason to be worried," Severus stated calmly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose not, Child. So, are you going to eat anything?"

"Actually, I was thinking about going to the library to do some research and then retiring to my rooms to brew some potions."

"But Severus, you haven't eaten anything since last night!"

"So? I'm not hungry." The ex-professor left the Great Hall via the door behind the Head Table.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'I'm glad I got out of there when I did. There were _way_ too many people looking at me,' Severus thought as he entered the library. He headed straight for the Restricted Section. He drew his wand, cast a quick _alohamora_, and entered. He disarmed the alarms and pulled several books off the shelves. Forbidden Hexes, Timed Charms, Delaying Revenge, The Dark Arts: Timing Charms and Potions, and Dark Hexes were just some of the books he carried out of the Restricted Section. Balancing the books in one arm, he replaced the alarms and spelled the doors closed and locked. He stashed his wand back in his robes and put his other hand around the stack of books. Unfortunately, the top book (Dark Hexes) fell to the floor. Severus rolled his eyes and made a move to pull his wand out, but a voice called out, "You draw that wand and you'll have detentions for the rest of the year!"

Severus dropped the one hand and looked up at who spotted him. "Ah, Madam Pince."

The librarian picked up the fallen book and looked at the title. "Dark Hexes!" She scanned the rest of the titles of the books he was still holding. "You've been in the Restricted Section! You are in serious trouble, mister!"

"Am I really? I thought I was allowed in there," Severus sneered.

"The only people allowed in there are the professors!"

"I _am_ a professor." Severus was getting irritated.

"You're too young to be a professor."

"I am Professor Severus Snape, former Death Eater, a spy for Albus Dumbledore, Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House! I was hit by a timed hex, which was cast by Bellatrix Black Lestrange! I need these books to come up with a counter curse!" Severus wrenched the book out of a shocked Madam Pince's grasp and stormed out of the library.

IN THE DUNGEONS

Severus unlocked to door to his rooms and let the books fall onto his desk. He wrote a quick letter to Lucius. He called his raven over. "Take this to Lucius Malfoy." Corvus picked up the letter and flew toward Malfoy Manor. 'Now that that's done,' he thought. He grabbed Timed Charms, curled up in a chair, and started reading. He probably would have finished it, except that he fell asleep.

LATER IN THE EVENING

Severus woke up and groaned inaudibly. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Then, there was a knock on the door. Severus checked the time. 'Shit! That's probably Albus.'

Severus got up and walked to the door, carrying the book. He opened the door. "Hello, Albus."

"Hello, Severus. When you didn't show up for dinner, I got concerned." Dumbledore walked in. "That means you haven't eaten all day."

"Albus, I told you I wasn't hungry."

Dumbledore spied the book in Severus's arms. "What's that, Severus?"

The teen held up the book. "This? One of the books I got from the library. The others are over there." The raven-haired Slytherin motioned to his desk.

Dumbledore read the title. "Timed Charms? You went to the Restricted Section."

"Of course. I'm doing my own research. There must be a counter curse or an antidote."

"I've owled Durmstrang and Beauxbattons as well as the Ministry, but I'm not that hopeful."

"That's understandable. So, we should get their replies in two days time."

"Yes, more than likely."

"All right. Now if you don't mind, Albus, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you at breakfast." Severus walked over to his desk and placed the book on top of the pile. "Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, Severus." Dumbledore exited the Potions Master's room, closing the door behind him. 'I can't help but wonder what he's going to do if this is permanent.'

THE NEXT MORNING…

Severus woke up and went to go take a shower. He almost put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but stopped and put on his black robes. He exited his rooms and headed toward the Great Hall. 'I think I'll sit with Draco today.'

He paused at the doors to the Great Hall and took a deep breath. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Hey, Severus."

The raven-haired Slytherin recognized the voice. "Hello, Draco. Going for breakfast?"

"Yes. Want to join me?"

"Sure." The two Slytherins entered and headed towards their table. Draco sat with the Quidditch team, and Severus took a seat on Draco's right.

"That was an amazing catch, Draco," Pucey complimented.

"Yeah, we flattened Ravenclaw," Bole agreed.

"Yes, it was an exiting game," Severus spoke up.

The Quidditch team except Draco looked at the other Slytherin.

"Hello, Professor," Flint greeted.

"Call me Severus."

"You like Quidditch, Severus?" asked Montague.

"Of course he likes Quidditch! He was on the Team when he was a student here," Draco answered instead of Severus.

"Really? What position?" Derrick inquired.

"Seeker and Captain, and Draco's father was a Chaser. My team hardly lost a game." Severus felt eyes on his back. He looked up at the Head Table. Dumbledore was looking at him. Severus gave him a little smile and nodded before turning back to his Slytherins.

"Hey, Severus. We're going to go practice. Want to come?" Flint asked.

"No, I've got some research to do." Severus stood up and exited the Great Hall.

IN SEVERUS'S ROOMS

Severus sat down at his desk and proceeded to read the books he got from the library. It took him all day and unfortunately for him, he did not find an antidote or a counter curse.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

Severus was sitting near the lake's edge, lost in thought. 'What if no one can find a cure? What if I don't grow up?'

Hermione caught sight of the rejuvenated Goth out by the lake. 'He looks so sad,' she thought as she walked over. 'Ooo. I like the way the sun reflects off his hair, makes it look like it's blue highlights.'

"Is there a problem, Ms. Granger?" he said without turning around.

"No, Professor."

"Call me Severus."

"Severus."

'I like the way my name rolls off her tongue like that.'

"You can call me Hermione, Prof-Severus."

Severus smiled and stood up, facing her. Just then, Dumbledore came out and over to the pair.

"Hello, Hermione, Severus."

"Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Albus."

"Severus, I have some important news to tell you."

"All right. It was nice talking with you, Hermione." Severus and Dumbledore entered the castle. "You can tell me the news in my room."

They headed towards the dungeons and entered Severus's room. Dumbledore partially closed the door behind him.

"Severus, I have some terrible news." Severus lowered his cobalt gaze. "I received the replies from Beauxbattons, Durmstrang, and the Ministry. There is no antidote or counter curse."

Severus's blue eyes started to tear up. He murmured, "No."

"Severus, I'm sorry."

"NO!" Severus threw himself back onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow.

The scene broke Dumbledore's heart. He always considered Severus his son. Dumbledore stepped closer. "Severus."

A hand was laid on the old wizard's shoulder. He turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there. "Headmaster, don't. Let me speak to him." Dumbledore nodded and left Severus's room. Lucius made his way over to the teenager and sat down next to him on the bed. He placed a gentle hand on his back. "Severus."

Severus looked up at the adult Slytherin. "Lucius?"

Lucius pulled Severus into a sitting position and onto his lap. He tucked Severus's hair behind his right ear, revealing his earring and making his scar more prominent. Severus wrapped his arms around the white-blonde man, buried his face into his friend's robes, and cried. Lucius started rubbing the young Slytherin's back in an attempt to comfort him. "It's all right, Severus. I'm here for you, my friend. I'll always be here for you."

There was no response from the raven-haired teenager. Lucius changed Severus's position on his lap. What he saw made him smile. It was a sad smile but a smile nonetheless. Severus had fallen asleep. He had cried his heart out first, but he needed to. Lucius knew that from raising his own son. 'Life gives you problems and causes emotional upheavals. Poor Severus. Life's given you more than your share of problems."

Lucius laid Severus down on his bed and left to join Dumbledore at the next staff meeting.

AT THE STAFF MEETING

"There's been a new turn of events in regards to Severus's condition," Dumbledore began.

"New turn of events?" McGonagall repeated. "Albus, that poor boy can't take anymore surprises."

"I agree with Professor McGonagall," drawled a cool voice from the doorway.

A sense of déjà vu came over the staff as they turned towards the door. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Unfortunately, he already knows," Lucius said as he took a seat among the staff.

"How is he taking all of this?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"The fact that there's no counter curse or antidote has almost devastated him." Lucius saw the nurse stand up and took a guess at what she was going to do. "Leave him alone! He doesn't need more people to bother him!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Remus asked as Madame Pomphrey sat back down.

"Tell the students that there is no antidote or counter curse and let Severus deal with this in his own way." Lucius stood up. "I have to get back to the ministry. I'll see you later, Headmaster."

THE GREAT HALL

The professors entered the Great Hall and were met by the stares of about two hundred and eighty students. It was obvious that Severus wasn't there. The Slytherins were not really worried. 'Professor Snape is a Slytherin' was the common thought that ran through the House of Serpents. Each professor took their seat, except for Dumbledore, who remained standing. A hush fell over the Great Hall and Dumbledore began. "I have rather unpleasant news. All of you are aware of Professor Snape's condition. Well, the condition is permanent. There's no antidote or counter curse. So, Professor Lupin will continue to teach potions but Professor Snape will still be the Head of Slytherin." He noticed Draco and a couple other Slytherins getting up. "Don't bother him right now. This had given him quite a shock."

The Slytherins sat back down, but a lone Gryffindor slipped out of the Great Hall unseen by anyone. Her destination: the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

She silently opened the door and crept into the room. Even in its darkened state, she could make out every single detail thanks to the artificial lights created by the black and silver candles and by the magic stars which hovered and twinkled merrily about the ceiling. Her chocolate eyes surveyed the room. The walls were silver with pictures of dragons hanging among the many certificates and awards. On one of the walls hung a green shelf, upon which were items such as an 8 X 10 of a young raven-haired boy who was having his shoulders squeezed by a young boy with white-blonde hair, a pot which read 'Ashes of Problem Students,' and several statues of dragons. Her eyes continued to take in the room, but the journey was cut short when they landed on the bed, upon which was the owner of the rather magnificent room. He looked to be asleep, but Hermione knew better than to assume. She crept closer to the boy, being cautious. As she closed the distance between them, certain details became clear to her despite the almost ominous darkness of the room. The boy was definitely asleep; however, there was something wrong about the whole thing. Despite the fact that she had snuck into a professor's private chambers, she looked at the boy on the bed. There were wet tracks on the cheek that wasn't buried in the pillow, indicating that he had cried himself to sleep.

Hermione knelt down next to the bed. "Severus."

Even though she had almost whispered his name, Severus opened his eyes. His blue eyes focused on the girl kneeling next to the bed. "Hermione?"

"Are you all right, Severus?"

"Yes."

Hermione stood up and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you really?"

Severus pulled himself into a sitting position. "No."

Hermione reached out and tucked Severus's hair behind his right ear, revealing his pierced ear and making the scar, which ran across his eye and down the right side of his face ending just below the corner of his mouth, more prominent. "Mind telling me about it?"

"It's just memories." Tears were misting his blue eyes, making him seem so vulnerable.

Hermione leaned closer and pulled Severus into a hug. Severus laid his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. "You don't have to tell me, Sev."

"Yes, I do. I want someone to know, to understand." Severus lifted his head off her shoulder and both Hermione and Severus unwrapped their arms. Settling back against his pillow, Severus took a deep breath and began. "My father died when I was five. He was killed by Death Eaters. For three more years, my mother cared for me and my younger sister all on her own. When I was eight, she got remarried to a man called Syrus Lestrange. He was a heartless, uncaring man to me and my sister. A year before I received my Hogwarts letter, he gave me this scar. I was protecting my sister from him that night. He abused both of us when my mother was away, but the day I left for Hogwarts, he killed my sister. I found out the next morning. My mother sent a letter telling me this and that she was filing for a divorce that very same day. However, five…five days later, I rece…received a letter from…from _him_ informing me that she had died. It…it wasn't in the letter, but I know he killed her. I s…spent the summer with…with Lucius Malfoy. In my sixth ye……year, I received a letter from…from The Ministry of Magic informing me of…of his death."

Hermione listened to Severus. When he stopped, he had broken down into heart-wrenching sobs. Hermione leaned forward again and pulled the raven-haired Slytherin into her arms, letting him cry on her shoulder. She stroked the Slytherin's shoulder-length hair. "It's all right, Sev. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Severus, tears slowing down, lifted his head off her shoulder. "Hermione?"

"I…I love you, Severus."

Severus looked at her, blue eyes meeting brown. Without thinking, they both closed their eyes and leaned forward. As they kissed, Minerva McGonagall entered the room. She stopped dead in her tacks at seeing her best students and her rival Head of House lip locked. She silently backed out of the room, heading back to her own private chambers to ponder about what she just witnessed.

Severus and Hermione pulled back, breaking their kiss. "I love you, too, Hermione." The Slytherin paused for a moment, looking at Hermione's clothes. "Nice dress."

Hermione, suddenly remembering that she performed a switching spell on her uniform before coming to the dungeons, blushed. Her dress was short, velvet black and had a diamond-cut neckline, resulting in no sleeves. Instead, the straps went around her neck, but unlike a choker which it resembled, it more ran beside her neck and connected to the back of the dress.

"I was considering wearing this for a song or two at the singing contest. Are you going to enter, Sev?" At the boy's reluctance to answer, the Gryffindor added, "Everyone would-"

"Probably laugh and gawk at my scar," Severus interrupted bitterly.

"Harry, Ron, the professors, and I saw the memory of the singing contest from your sixth year. I thought you were great. Why not perform in my sixth year?" She paused a second or two before adding, "With me."

"You mean a duet?"

"Yes. You did one with Lily Evans."

"True." Severus paused as Hermione did earlier. "I suppose I could."

"Are you hungry? It's lunchtime."

"I guess," Severus shrugged.

"Hang on a second." Hermione pulled out her wand and performed the switching spell on her dress. Her Hogwarts uniform replaced her dress, causing Severus to smirk.

"I like the dress better." Severus grabbed his wand and switched the Gryffindor's clothes back to the dress.

Hermione looked down at her clothes and smirked. She pointed her wand at Severus and switched his black robes to a Slytherin Quidditch uniform. Then, Hermione was wearing a blue and white Victorian style dress, and she changed the Quidditch robes into a Roman Toga. Severus then replaced her clothes with cut off jean shorts and a white tank top with a lion on it. Hermione giggled. "I like this shirt. I think I'll keep it." She did a switching spell and replaced the tank top with a plain one. "And for your clothes…"

The Slytherin was suddenly wearing a leather jacket open, revealing his bare chest, and tight leather pants. "Nice," he replied, sarcastically. Then, a couple locks of hair fell into his face. He almost tucked then behind his ear when something caught his attention. "Green? Hermione, tell me you didn't!"

"I did." Hermione smirked at Severus, whose raven-colored hair was streaked with green. "But we better stop this or we'll miss lunch."

Severus replaced his clothes back with his usual black robes and fixed his hair. Hermione switched her clothes with her Hogwarts uniform.

"Oh, and Severus, I liked your hair streaked with green," commented Hermione, waving her wand, making the Slytherin's hair streaked with green.

"Then I'll leave it." Severus stood up and held out his hand. "If my lady wishes to accompany me…"

Hermione giggled and slipped her hand into his outstretched hand, which clasped hers. She was pulled to her feet. She was led out of Severus's private rooms and to the Great Hall. Before they entered, Severus stopped, which caught Hermione's attention. "Sev?"

"I……I'm not sure I want to go in there."

"If you want to, you can sit with me at the Gryffindor Table."

"What would Potter and your other friends say?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but Harry might try to talk to you." At Severus's smirk, she added, "Please try to be civil to him."

"I'll try. For you, Hermione." Severus smiled and gasped the Gryffindor Prefect's hand. They simultaneously walked into the Great Hall, still holding hands and made their way to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione sat next to Parvati Patil and across from Harry Potter and Severus sat next to Hermione and across form Neville Longbottom. Neville seemed nervous having the ex-professor sitting in front of him and softly said, "Hello, professor."

"Hello," Severus replied, nonchalantly. "And my name's Severus." Severus looked up at the Head Table and caught sight of McGonagall whispering to Albus Dumbledore. 'What are _they_ talk- no, I probably don't want to know.'

"Hello, Pro-Severus," Harry stumbled over the words.

"Hello, Potter."

"So, is there a cure?"

"It's called an antidote or a counter curse and no there isn't. Obviously."

"What is with your hair?"

"Hermione charmed it."

"_Hermione_ charmed it?"

"Yes, she thought it would be funny." At Harry's stare, he added, "What?"

"You called her 'Hermione' and not 'Ms. Granger'."

'Nice going, Sev,' he thought. Out loud, he said, "It is _none_ of _your_ business, Potter. How I address my friends is my concern."

"Actually, that's not accurate, Harry. We're more than friends," Hermione spoke up.

"You mean you and Severus are _dating_? What about Ron?"

"We broke up two days ago."

At this moment, Harry looked up at the Head Table. Remus Lupin had taken Severus's place as Potions professor, and beside him was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Sirius Black. Sirius was currently shooting daggers at Severus's head. That wasn't surprising. The fact that Dumbledore was doing the same was though. Harry's thoughts were all the same. 'Has Severus done something terrible?' Harry shook his head as if in doing so he could banish the thought. "Of course, he's done _something_. Why else would the Headmaster be staring at him like that? But _what_ has he done?'

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Hermione. Can we talk?"

It was Ron, who has apparently switched places with Parvati in order to sit next to Hermione. "Of course."

"I'm sorry about that fight we had. Will you give me another chance?"

"I accept your apology, Ron and I appreciate that you had enough courage to tell me yourself, but no. I won't give you another chance. I've found someone else," Hermione replied, looking to her left at Severus, which was a motion Ron caught.

"_Snape_? That's who you've _found_?"

"Yes." Hermione didn't even look back at Ron. She continued to gaze at Severus.

"I can't believe that you dumped me for this _greasy_ _git_," Ron spat out.

"Don't call him that! Just because he wasn't your favorite professor doesn't mean you get to insult him!"

"I don't believe it! You're actually taking his side!"

"She's not taking my side. She's just talking sensibly."

"Stay out of this, Snape!"

Before Severus could retaliate, a hand was placed on his shoulder, startling him. Severus looked up and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Severus, come with us. We have to talk."

Severus leaned toward Hermione. "Meet me at the lake. This shouldn't take long."

At Hermione's nod, Severus started to get up, but stopped when he heard his name. "Sev."

"Yes?"

To everyone's (including Hermione and Severus) surprise, Hermione kissed the Gothic-looking teenager on the lips. She pulled away (much too soon for Severus) before adding, "Hurry back."

"I will." Severus left the Gryffindor Table and followed the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress to Dumbledore's office.

AT THE LAKE

Hermione stood by the lake, waiting for Severus to show up. She didn't know what Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall wanted to talk to Severus about but she hoped he was okay. The slight breeze felt good to the Gryffindor Prefect as it blew her hair around.

'The only bad thing about it is that my hair ends up in my face,' she thought as she lifted her right hand to smooth it back. However, she froze when she felt someone else do it for her. Smiling, she turned around. "Sev, what to- Severus! What happened?"

Her smile disappeared when she saw the Slytherin. His green-streaked raven-colored hair was covering his scar and his left eye had unshed tears in it, making it appear an even brighter shade of cobalt. Hermione raised her left hand to brush his hair back, but he jerked away from her. Unfortunately for him, that motion moved his hair a little away from his scar and Hermione gasped. "Severus! Your scar is bleeding! What happened to you?"

"It's nothing." Severus's voice was soft and shaky.

"Scars don't start bleeding again over nothing." Hermione placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Please tell me."

Severus sighed. "The Headmaster, Minerva, and I got into a heated debate when we reached Albus's office. It was over our relationship. They didn't think it was appropriate for me to be involved with one of my students. When I pointed out that I wasn't teaching so therefore you weren't one of my students, they said it didn't matter whether you were my student now or fifty years from now. I had replied with something which made Minerva angry enough to hit me with enough force to knock me into one of the Headmaster's glass trinkets, breaking it and showering me in glass. Several pieces fell in my face, reopening my scar." Severus gingerly pulled his hair back, letting Hermione see the free flowing blood which occasionally dripped onto his black robes. "I stood up and glared at Albus and Minerva. They gasped when they saw my scar was bleeding. When Albus approached me with his wand out, I ran from his office." Severus let his hair fall back into his face. "I know he was just going to clean it up, but I couldn't stay another minute in that office."

"What could you have said to make Professor McGonagall so angry?"

"Well, I said that Minerva used to be Albus's students, so from what they had just said, their relationship wasn't appropriate."

"You told her _what_?"

"You heard me."

After a moment, Hermione told me, "You are such a naughty boy, Sev."

"I know," Severus replied, dead-panned.

Hermione stepped closer to the Slytherin and hugged him, and he returned the hug. Hermione ran her fingers through the long black (with green streaks) hair. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Sev."

"Severus," a voiced called out from behind them.

Severus flinched, hearing McGonagall's voice, which was thick with tears. The rejuvenated teacher stepped out of the embrace and turned around to face his ex-rival Head of House. McGonagall's gaze was immediately drawn to his scar and the blood that was staining his ebony robes.

McGonagall started to approach the teen. "Severus, I-" She stopped when she saw Severus backpedaling. "Oh, Severus! Please stay and listen."

Severus stopped and looked over at Hermione, who was making her way over to them. "Please, Severus. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

The rejuvenated professor sighed. "I know you didn't mean to Minerva, but…"

Just as Severus's words tailed off, Hermione quickly pushed the green-streaked raven-colored hair away from the bleeding scar. McGonagall saw the scar bleeding freely and gasped. "Oh, Severus," she breathed as she took out her wand. "Let me heal that for you."

Severus shook his head. "No, Minerva. I'll do it myself. C'mon, Hermione."

Hermione took the Slytherin's offered hand and was led into the castle and into the Potions Master's private rooms.

Severus closed the door behind them. Then a raven flew over and landed on the Slytherin's right shoulder. "Hello, Corvus."

"Rascal?"

"No, Draco isn't here." Severus offered his left hand to the raven, who stepped onto it. "But this is Hermione."

He slightly extended his arm in the Gryffindor Prefect's direction. Corvus cocked his head slightly as if to judge her. "Gorgeous!"

Severus blushed at his raven's words. Hermione giggled. "Thank you, Corvus. You and your master seem to think alike."

"Actually, he just renamed you," Severus commented as he pulled a book, which made the bookcase swing out. "Follow me."

Corvus flew off Severus's hand and perched on his master's shoulder as Severus led a blushing Hermione to his private rooms.

With the light on, Hermione could see the potion ingredients which lined one of the walls and the table upon which was a cauldron and under that a source of heat. The 8 X 10 she had seen earlier caught her attention again. The young white-blonde boy was being pushed away by his raven-haired friend. Hermione giggled, which caught Severus's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"The 8 X 10 on your shelf."

Severus looked at it and smiled. "That's me and Lucius. That picture was taken at the end of my sixth year, when I went back to living at Snape Manor. Lucius visited me several times and would bring Draco with him sometimes. Lucius still tries to visit me, but seeing as he's busy at the Ministry, he doesn't get to do that as often as he likes."

"Does Mr. Malfoy know what has happened to you?"

"Yes, I've sent him a letter using my raven, Draco's told him, and he's visited me earlier. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a reply to my letter," Severus answered, gathering the necessary potion ingredients. He stiffened slightly. "How long have you been standing there, Lucius?"

"Long enough," Lucius replied, watching Severus place the ingredients on the table. The adult Slytherin studied the boy. "Is there a problem with your scar, Severus?"

The Gothic teenager grimaced, remembering that his hair was still covering his bleeding scar. "Yes. It's bleeding again."

Knowing his best friend didn't want to talk about his scar, he changed the subject. "Nice hair. It suits you, Severus. Slytherin green."

"Yes. Ms. Granger charmed it."

"Ms. Granger? Don't you mean _Hermione_?" Lucius winked at Severus, who saw it. "Draco told me just a few hours ago."

"You know Lucius. If you like it, I can ask Hermione if she'd charm _your_ hair," Severus smirked at his best friend's reaction. "Isn't that right, Hermione?"

"I _could_." Hermione matched Severus's smirk.

"I'm joking, Lucius," Severus laughed.

"I know, but I also know that you like seeing the look of horror on my face."

While Severus and Lucius joked with each other, Severus had been brewing the healing potion. "You know, Lucius. If this is a little uncomfortable for you, I could fix it."

"You told me yourself that there is no antidote or counter curse, so how could you fix it?"

"You'll see," Severus said.

Hermione and Lucius realized that Severus was actually brewing two different potions.

"Severus, what's in that second cauldron?" Lucius inquired.

"You'll see." Severus added another ingredient to the second cauldron. "Done." Severus poured some into a test tube. "Hermione, could you leave please? I need to talk to Lucius alone."

"All right. I'll see you later, Sev." Hermione with Corvus riding on her shoulder exited the Potions Master's private chambers, heading toward the library.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

Severus handed Lucius the test tube he was holding. "First, drink this, while I head my scar."

Lucius drank the potion, while Severus applied the healing potion to his scar, which stopped bleeding and closed the wound. The scar was still there, but it wasn't bleeding. Severus slowly opened his right eye and took in his surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J. L. Matthews owns Corvus and I promise to return him unharmed. I just subconsciously used Corvus, but he's just the perfect familiar for Sevi. Sevi playing the flute is actually my own thinking. I was listening to the Prisoner soundtrack and when it got to track seven, I got the pic of Sevi playing the flute stuck in my head so I used it.

/blah/ means telepathy

"You are _lucky_ I took a few days off at the Ministry," a semi-angry voice snarled at Severus.

The Gothic teen turned to the only other person in the room: Sixteen-year-old Lucius Malfoy. "Relax, Lucius. I can reverse the potion I gave you, but I did this to prove a point. Pull up your left sleeve."

Lucius Malfoy pulled up his sleeve and inhaled sharply. There on his forearm was the Dark Mark.

"I had to be sure." Severus sighed and pulled up his sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark.

Suddenly, both of their Marks glowed bright and started burning.

"Severus," Lucius growled through gritted teeth. "I need that antidote!"

"I don't have it ready. I need to brew it."

"We can't appear in front of the Dark Lord like this!"

"What choice do we have?"

"An illusion charm, perhaps?"

"Wouldn't He see through it?"

"Not if we both cast it. First on ourselves, then on each other."

They did just that. They appeared to be their adult selves. They stole out of the dungeons and toward the apparation border. They crossed the border and apparated to Riddle Manor.

"My Lord," they said in unison, falling to their knees.

"You are late. _Explain_!"

"Dumbledore requested a talk and the fool wouldn't let me leave until he was finished." Severus sneered behind his Death Eater's mask.

"I was at the Ministry, collecting information per your request. I did not find anything you did not already know, my Lord," Lucius lied.

"You both have disappointed me." Voldemort raised his wand.

/Lucius, this isn't good/ Severus said telepathically.

/You're telling me. Too bad you didn't have any antidote ready/

/No, not that. He's going to have someone use the Cruciatus Curse on us and then more than likely, our illusion charms will fail because of our lack of concentration/

/Oh. If Evan's the one to cast it, we can still concentrate/

/No, it's not Evan. It Voldemort himself/

/No/

"Crucio!"

Lucius and Severus were hit and were writhing on the ground. Neither one was screaming in pain. It took almost all their concentration not to scream as their sixteen-year-old bodies weren't used to it. Their illusion charms were flickering a detail here, a detail there. Fortunately, no one noticed. After a little while, the two spies felt the Unforgivable Curse lift.

/Severus, are the charms still in place/

/Yours is. How's mine/

/In place. But we need to get out of here/

/There's something you don't know. The youth potion combined with the Cruciatus Curse causes a reaction that renders the antidote useless/ Severus shakily got to his feet.

/What! You mean, I'm _stuck_ like this/ Lucius also got to his feet, twitching all the while.

/I'd have to check at my lab to be sure, but I'm pretty sure/

Fortunately for Severus and Lucius, it was a short meeting, and after another hour they were curled up on Severus's bed. Their illusion charms failed just when they passed the apparition border. They had both fallen asleep. Unfortunately, it was the middle of the afternoon.

McGonagall and Dumbledore were getting worried about Severus. No one had seen him for hours, not even Hermione! It was six o'clock and still no sign of him. While the students entered Great Hall, McGonagall came up behind Hermione and Draco Malfoy. "Could you two check on Severus?"

"Where he is?" Draco asked.

"The only place we haven't checked is his rooms."

"We'll see if he's there," Hermione nodded and the two Perfects left the Great Hall, heading toward the dungeons.

When they reached Severus's rooms, they were met by a strange sight. Two teenagers were curled up on Severus's bed. They recognized Severus, but who was the silvery-blonde sleeping next to him? If Draco hadn't been standing next to her, Hermione would have sworn it was him sleeping next to their ex-professor.

Hermione stepped over to the bed and sat next to Severus. "Severus. Wake up."

Severus slowly opened his eyes and lifted them to meet brown and blue-grey. "Hermione, Draco. What are you two doing here?"

"We came to check on you, Severus," Draco answered. "Who's the other boy?"

Severus remained silent, unsure how to tell them that this boy was Lucius. He sat up and looked over at his friend. "He's my best friend." After a moment, he added, "Go on and tell Albus to meet us in his office. Tell him it's important. You two stay in the Great Hall, and I'll tell you what's going on later."

The two prefects nodded and left. Severus turned towards the other teenager. Shaking his shoulder, he said, "Lucius. C'mon, you better wake up."

The silvery-blonde Slytherin opened his blue-grey eyes. "What now, Severus? We just had a stressful Death Eater meeting. By all rights, we both should be sleeping!"

"I know, Lu, but we need to tell Albus what has happened."

Lucius rolled his eyes, but followed Severus anyway. When they reached the Griffin statue, Severus spoke the password. "Chocolate Frogs."

The revolving staircase appeared and the two Slytherins stepped onto the staircase which carried them to the Headmaster's office. With a quick _alohamora_, Severus opened the door. They entered the office and sat down in chairs. After a few minutes of waiting, Severus pulled out his flute, closed his eyes, and leaning against the Headmaster's desk, started to play. Lucius closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, enjoying the music.

/Remember the last time you played for me/

/Yes, Lu. Wasn't it the night before graduation/

/Yes. Why didn't you play for me later, Sev? You know I wouldn't have objected/

/Why do I get the feeling that you regret not having our soul bond still intact/

/Because you feel the emptiness too/

/Yes, I do feel the loneliness when I'm alone at night. You were the first person I trusted after my mother died/

/I felt connected to you ever since our fourth year/

/As did I/

/I believe the connection is still there, Sev/

/Have you noticed that we're using each other's nicknames/

/Yes/

"Severus, Lucius."

Severus stopped playing and the two teenage Slytherins stood up. "Headmaster."

"It's all right, boys. Please have a seat." They did so. Both of them had a light pink stain on their cheeks, betraying what their conversation had been about. "First of all, I'd like to apologize to you, Severus. I-"

"What did you do to him!" Lucius demanded.

/Lu, take it easy. It was just an argument we had earlier. He just realized I was right/

/Sorry, Sev. I honestly don't think our bond got broken/

"Severus, Lucius. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Um, Lucius and I have several things to tell you. First, there was a surprise summoning."

"And you went in your current condition? Severus, what were you thinking and why is Lucius doing as a teenager?"

"Lucius was just helping me make a point. Now, he's stuck like this. At the meeting, we were placed under the Cruciatus Curse."

"The illusion charms we cast barely held, but there's no new news."

"Well, that is good."

"There is something else, Albus. Lucius and I had a soul bond. We thought it had been broken, but now we doubt it. Either that or it re-established itself."

"So, we need to find out how strong it is."

"What about Narcissa and Hermione? You two love them, don't you?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"But we basically need to be locked in a small room with nothing to do," Severus admitted.

"Severus, Lucius, are you sure about this?" The two Slytherin teenagers looked at each other and nodded. "Very well. You must do what needs to be done."

Severus and Lucius got up and started walking out.

/Lu, I'm actually a little scared/

Lucius put an arm around Severus's shoulders. /It'll be all right, Sev. No matter what I'll be here for you/

As the two boys walked out of the office, Dumbledore noticed Lucius's arm go around Severus's shoulders. All the sudden, he wasn't so sure that leaving the boys in a room by themselves was a terribly good idea.

IN THE HALLS

/Sev, will you play for me/

/Anytime, Lu/

/Now/

/Um, sure/ Severus pulled out his flute and started playing. Both boys continued walking. Although they didn't know where they were going, their feet carried them to the Great Hall. Severus kept playing all the while.

"Severus, where are you going to sit? At the staff table?"

/No, let's sit with Draco/

"Okay, but-" Lucius was cut off by the doors of the Great Hall opening and there stood Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Severus." Severus stopped playing.

"Hello, Draco," both boys chorused.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"I'm your father."

"F-F-F-Father?" At Lucius's nod, he continued, "What happened?"

"It's rather involved. We'll tell you later."

"You can tell me now. I have time."

Suddenly, Draco felt a tug on his arm. He looked to his left and there was Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend.

"C'mon, Draco. Let's go practice for the contest." Before Draco could answer, the redhead pulled her older boyfriend down the corridor,

"Contest? What contest?"

"Albus's wonder trio convinced him to hold another singing contest."

"Wonder trio?"

"Yeah. It's a wonder they haven't gotten themselves killed."

"Are you in the contest?"

"I have a couple songs with Hermione. Speaking of whom, when are we going to test the bond?"

"How about after the contest?"

"Okay." Severus stashed his flute in his sleeve and faced Lucius. "How do you think the bond will turn out?"

Lucius hugged Severus and whispered, "It'll turn out how it's supposed to."

/Why do I get the feeling that our bond will be stronger than ever/

/Because deep down you want it that way/

/Maybe I do/

Lucius smiled at Severus, who leaned forward and rested his forehead against the blonde's. The two Slytherins lips were inches apart, looking as if they might kiss.

/Lu, we really-/ Severus's though was interrupted when his lips were met by Lucius's.

They broke the kiss. /Sev, I'm sorry/

/That…was nice. Real nice/

/I shouldn't have/ Lucius hung his head.

Severus placed a gentle hand on his best friend's face. /Don't be sorry, Lu. I enjoyed it/

Lucius lifted his eyes to meet Severus's warm cobalt eyes. /Really/

Severus leaned forward and kissed the blonde passionately. /Does this answer your question/

/Mmm/ Lucius leaned into the kiss. His hands were tangled in Severus's green and black hair, while Severus's were tangled in silvery-blonde hair.

"BOYS!" yelled an irate Headmaster, causing the two Slytherins to break the kiss. "What are you doing?"

Lucius automatically pushed Severus behind him. Dumbledore noticed this and paused.

/Um, Lu. You're being over-protective again/

/I know, Sev, but you need it/

/I know what he's thinking. He's considering not letting us test our bond/

/But if he does that, he might drive us into each other's arms/

/Exactly/ Severus thought. "Albus, this is hard for me to say but please let us do what we must," Severus pleaded, his cobalt eyes shining.

Dumbledore saw the Gothic teen's eyes and he smiled as he approached the pair. The elderly wizard caught the ex-Head of House's wrist and pulled him into a hug. "Severus, I know you and Lucius need to test your bond, but don't feel you have to push it."

"We know. So, the contest starts tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, are you two in the contest?"

"I am," Severus said at the same time Lucius said, "I'm not."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Be sure to wear something other than your usual black robes."

/You could wear nothing/

Severus blushed slightly. "We'll see you later, Albus." He stepped out of the hug and started walking towards the dungeons. /You coming, Lucius/

Lucius smiled and caught up with Severus.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Sev playing the flute.

/blah/ means telepathy

/Where are we going/

/My room/

/I've got an idea for something to do/ Lucius wrapped an arm around Severus's waist.

/What/

/You'll fid out/

They reached Severus's private rooms, and Severus closed the door and locked it with a spell. "Okay, Lucius. What is-"

He was silenced when the other Slytherin kissed him. /We continue that kiss we had started/

Severus slid his hands across Lucius's back. /Just the kiss, Lu/

/Well, we could go further, but only if you want to/

Lucius wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, playing with the ends of the black and green hair.

/We can go further, Lu/

Lucius broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Only if you want to, Sev."

He slid the robe off of the pale ex-professor and it dropped to the floor.

"Oh, I want to, Lu. I want to."

They spent the rest of the night making love.

IN THE MORNING

Lucius awoke to flute music.

/Morning, love/

"Morning, Sev." Lucius sat up and saw Severus sitting on the other side of the bed playing his flute. Lucius, after pulling a pair of pants on, sat next to Severus, who was only wearing his black slacks. "What time is it?"

/About eleven/

"Eleven! Aren't people going to wonder where you are?"

/Shouldn't/ Severus sighed mentally. /Lu, we're going to have to pretend that his never happened until the contest is over. That way I can let Hermione down gently. Then, we can be together without worrying about who sees us. You'll have to tell Narcissa what happened/

/Do I have to/ Lucius whined. The flute music stopped. /Just kidding/

"It's not that. I'm supposed to meet Hermione at eleven. She wanted to practice. So, I better go!" Severus pulled on a long sleeve green shirt which had a Slytherin badge on his left sleeve and a Golden Snitch near his right shoulder and kissed Lucius good-bye. He left heading towards the Potions classroom, and sure enough Hermione was standing there.

"There you are, Severus. I was worried that you wouldn't show up."

"We've practiced neither song."

"So, want to start with _What Dreams Are Made Of_?"

"I thought we'd practice _For Longer Than Forever_."

"Okay." Severus led Hermione into the classroom. "Well, let's start." Hermione flicked her wand. Music filled the room.

Hermione:For longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart

It's almost like you're here with me

Although we're far apart

Severus:For longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes

And I am where you are

Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise

We've an unshakable bind

Hermione:Destined to last for a lifetime

And beyond

Severus:For longer than forever

Hermione:For longer than forever

Severus:Like no love ever known

Duet:And with your love I'll never be alone

Severus:For longer than forever

Hermione:For longer than forever

Severus:Like no love ever known

Duet:And with your love I'll never be alone

Severus:For longer than forever

Hermione:Much stronger than forever

Severus:And with your love I'll

Duet:Never be alone

Hermione:Never never be alone

Severus:Never never be alone

Duet:For longer than forever

"That was pretty good. Want to do the next one?"

Severus paused for a moment. 'I really just want to be with Lucius, but we need to practice. I don't know what to do.' /Lucius, help/

/What is it, Sev/ Lucius sounded worried.

/I don't know what to do. Hermione and I need to practice, but I want to be with you/

/Stay and practice, Sev. I'll be here with you/

/Thank you, Lu/

/Anytime, love/

"Sure, Hermione."

Once again the Gryffindor prefect flicked her wand and music filled the room.

Severus:Have you ever seen such a beautiful night

Hermione:I could almost kiss the stars

They're shining so bright

Severus:When I see you smiling

I go oh, oh, oh

Hermione:I would never want to miss this

Severus:In my heart I know what this is

Hermione:This is what dreams are made of

Severus:This is what dreams are made of

Hermione:I've got

Duet:Somewhere I belong

Hermione:I've got

Duet:Somebody to love

Hermione:This is what

Duet:Dreams

Hermione:Are made of

"That was almost perfect." Hermione smiled.

"So, basically, we don't need to practice them again?"

"No."

'Yes!' /Lu, I'm coming back/

"Aren't you going to give me a sneak peak at your song?"

"Actually, I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well, I do like surprises."

"That's good because I'll have s couple for you." Severus smiled at her. "Well, I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"Severus, wait. What are you going t wear?"

"I'll either wear blue or green."

"No black?"

"I was told not to by Albus, but I've got a couple things I have to do before the contest, so I'll see you later." Severus exited the Potions classroom and hurried down the corridor to his private rooms.

He opened the door. /Love, you awake/

/Awake and waiting for you/ Lucius walked over and hugged Severus, who partially closed the door with his foot. /I'm glad you used that potion on me, Sev, or we wouldn't be together/

/Have you told Narcissa/

/Yeah. I used Corvus/

/I could tell/ Severus smoothed back the loose stands of Lucius's white-blonde hair that the raven had pulled out of place. /I take it you just told her what happened and what we're going to do about it/

/Yes. I didn't go into any details, but I told her gently/ Corvus flew into the dungeons, carrying a scarlet envelope. A Howler. /Oh, shit/

/Before you open it, let me sound proof my rooms/

Lucius nodded and Severus cast the charm. Lucius swallowed with difficulty and at Severus's nod, slowly opened the envelope.

LUCIUS MALFOY!

HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! TO DRACO! YOU ARE HIS FATHER! AND YOU, SEVERUS, I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING TO THIS, ARE DRACO'S PROFESSOR! BOTH OF YOU HAD PREVENTED THIS BEFORE, WHAT MADETHIS TIME ANY DIFFERENT? I KNOW THIS IS MAINLY YOUR FAULT, SEVERUS, BUT YOU'RE AT FAULT JUST AS MUCH AS YOU LOVER IS, LUCIUS! I DON'T _EVER_ WANT TO HEAR FROM _EITHER_ OF YOU AGAIN!

The Howler tore itself to shreds. Lucius's shoulders started shaking, and he collapsed onto the bed, crying. Severus pulled Lucius into a comforting embrace and started rubbing his back.

/Shh, love. It's all right. I'm here for you/

Lucius clutched Severus tighter, crying just as hard. /Oh, Sev. I thought I was prepared for anything she could have said, but I never dreamed she'd send a Howler/

Severus stopped rubbing his back and started stroking Lucius's hair. /It's all right. It's all right/

Unknown to either Slytherin, someone had spied them hugging. Draco wondered what was wrong with his father, but then he saw the torn shreds of a Howler. 'Father got a Howler, but who sent it?'

"It's all right, Lucius. Narcissa's just mad. She should calm down in a couple days."

/You sure/ Lucius's tears slowed, nearly stopping.

"Yes, I'm sure."

/I love you, Sev/

Severus smiled. /I love you too, Lu/

'Mother sent the Howler, but what happened to-'

"Rascal!" Corvus cawed.

Severus and Lucius turned towards the door.

"Draco?" they chorused.

"Hello, Father, Severus," Draco replied tentatively.

"How long have you been standing there?" Severus asked, afraid of the answer.

"Not too long actually. Um, I saw you two talking but half of the time you weren't speaking vocally. Are you telepathic?"

/Should we tell him/

/You know we're making him suspicious, Lu/

/We are, aren't we/ By this time, Lucius and Severus were sitting side by side on Severus's bed.

"Yes, Draco. Your father and I are both telepathic, but only with each other. I know you didn't come to talk to us. What do you need?"

"Well, Ganger and I were getting the other contestants ready to go to the Great Hall and I thought I'd tell Severus that he is wanted up there with the rest of us. The other students and staff are already filing in the Great Hall."

"Thank you, Draco. I'll be there shortly."

Draco nodded and left.

"Well, Sev. What are you going to wear?" Lucius stood up, walked over to the small closet, and opened it.

"I think the blue robes would soften my scar."

"But the green robes would match your hair."

"I forgot." Severus brought out his wand and removed the spell from his hair. Once again, his hair was completely jet-black. "There. Hand me the blue robes, Lu."

Lucius picked out the robes and tossed them to the gothic teen. "Catch."

The ex-professor caught the robes easily. "Thanks." He took off his green shirt and slipped on a cobalt shirt before putting the robe on. He held out his hand. "C'mon, Lu. We better get going."

Lucius nodded and took Severus's hand. /The last time you wore something other than black was at the Graduation party you threw in our seventh year/ Lucius chuckled mentally. /That party was a blast/

/It was, wasn't it? I noticed you tried to stay next to Narcissa all the time/

/The bond was still there how ever small it was. It was hard not to lead you away from prying eyes and make love to you/

Severus and Lucius left the dungeons and dropped each other's hand though rather reluctantly. The two Slytherins parted ways. Lucius entered the Great Hall through the front doors, while Severus walked through the side door which led to a corridor that connected to the Great Hall via a door behind the Head Table.

For Longer Than Forever is owned by Turner Family Showcase

What Dreams Are Made Of is owned by Disney


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

'blah' means thoughts

/blah/ means telepathy

He joined the group of ten students. The majority was Gryffindor, but there was one Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuffs, and Draco as well. Hermione was wearing that black dress she showed him earlier. Harry was wearing red robes with his bangs parted, showing off his scar. Ron had on black robes with scarlet accents. Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw) had on robes that were a misty rose color, while her two Hufflepuff friends (Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones) were wearing robes that were powder blue and lavender, respectively. Ginny Weasley was wearing silver robes and Draco was wearing green robes. Parvati Patil had on a rose pink dress while Lavender Brown wore a soft yellow dress. When Severus joined them, all ten greeted him. It was a mixture of "Hello, Severus" and "Hello, Pro-Severus." The latter was getting on his nerves, but, considering it was Ginny, Lisa, Hannah, and Susan, he decided against voicing his opinion. The four girls pretty much had a lot of respect for him before the incident and that level of respect carried over after the incident too.

"Hello, Snape," Ron greeted venomously. Severus glared at him, but said nothing.

Dumbledore entered the side corridor and addressed the group. "So, who's first?"

"Parvati, Lavender, and I are first," Hermione replied.

"All right. The rest of you can go and take the seats in the front row. Now, go on." Dumbledore left to join the rest of the staff. The participants left the side corridor. Three of them headed toward the stage while the rest headed for the empty row. The order of seats was as follows (left to right, facing the stage): Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Lisa Turpin, two empty seats (Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, respectively), Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, an empty seat (Hermione), Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy.

/Hey, love/

/Hey, Lu. Where are you/

/I'm right behind you/

Severus turned around and broke into a gin. /How'd you know I was going to sit here/

/You sat there last time/

/Actually, love. This is where you sat last time. The contest is starting/ Severus turned back around.

Each girl held a microphone and Hermione spoke first. "Parvati, Lavender, and I are going to sing _Talent For Love_."

Parvati flicked her wand, and an upbeat song started.

Lavender:Life is so full of hurry and hustle

Sometimes I think it's passing us by

The days are like hours, hours like minutes

I'm caught in it till I look in your eyes

And to my surprise I find there is a heaven

Timeless and read, making me feel

Free and alive

All:You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning

I'm on a rocket to some other zone

Baby, you thrill me whatever you're doing

Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away

All alone…'cause I want to keep this

Treasure for my very own

Parvati:Your talent for love

Tryin' to move forward, pushing and shoving

People all get in each others' way

But when two lovers find their own magic

Nothing else matters, 'cause they know it will stay

And I know somehow our spell will not ever be broken

Timeless and real, making me feel

Free and alive

All:You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning

I'm on a rocket to some other zone

Baby, you thrill me whatever you're doing

Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away

All alone…'cause I want to keep this

Treasure for my very own

Hermione:Your talent for love

All:You touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning

I'm on a rocket to some other zone

Baby, you thrill me whatever you're doing

Don't think of stopping until we are light-years away

All alone…'cause I want to keep this

Treasure for my very own

Hermione:Your talent for love

The music ended and the audience clapped. As Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione left the stage, Lisa, Hannah, and Susan walked up onto the stage. Hermione sat down next to Severus and slipped her hand into his. Lucius noticed this and growled mentally. Severus heard him. /Lu, c'mon, just ignore it until the end of the contest. Please. Then, I can let her down gently and be with you/

/All right, Sev. Promise me one thing though/

/Anything, Lu/

/Stay with me/

/I wouldn't have it any other way/

Due to their talk, they missed Lisa introducing the song that she and her two Hufflepuff friends were singing (which is called _Moon Revenge_). Susan flicked her wand and a fast song started.

All:Yatto tadoritsuita ai nigirishime

Chiisana nemuri ni yasurago hito

Tojita mabuta ni sayonara kuchizukete

Toki no hanazono ni

Anata okizari ni shita

Lisa:Ai wa yume no mama dewa tsuzukanai

Musaboreba utsukushii shikabane soredemo

Hannah & Susan: Nozomu no nara oikakete kite

Ano kuchizukete wa akai tattoo

Sadame no yokoku kizamu tattoo

Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru

Kuchibiru gata ni itamu tattoo

Kakunsenai wa anata

It's moon revenge

All:Nozomu no nara oikakete kite

Ano kuchizukete wa akai tattoo

Sadame no yokoku kizamu tattoo

Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru

Kuchibiru gata ni itamu tattoo

Kakenseai wa anata

It's moon revenge

After the music ended, the audience clapped. Lisa, Hannah, and Susan left the stage and Harry was up next. He picked up a microphone and announced, "I'm singing _Go The Distance_." He licked his wand and a slow song began.

Harry:I have often dreamed of a far-off place

Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday

I can go the distance

I will find my way if I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile will be worth my while

When I go the distance I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road to embrace my fate

Though that road may wander

It will lead me to you

And a thousand years would be worth the wait

It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back

I can go the distance and I'll stay on tack

No, I won't accept defeat

It's an uphill slope but I won't lose hope

Till I go the distance and my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part

For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star, I will go the distance

I will search the world

I will face its harms

I don't care how far I can go the distance

Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms

I will search the world

I will face its harms

Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms

When the song ended, the audience clapped. Harry left the stag and passed Draco, who was next.

/Draco's got a solo/

/Yeah. He's singing the song I sang last time/

"I'm singing _I Stand Alone_." Draco flicked his wand and a slow song started.

Draco:I know the sound of each rock and stone

I embrace what others fear

You are not to roam in this forgotten place

Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breathes, I know each breath

It's more than enough for this man

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All be myself

I stand alone

Deep in the darkness my heart still sees

Everything that I'll never be

Behind these eyes I'll go everywhere

There's no need for sympathy

Everything breathes I know each breath

In my world there's no compromise

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All be myself

Still I will remember

Still I'll run with you

And when it's time for you to go

Take me near your heart

Like every tee stands on its own

Reaching for the sky I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

All by myself

All by myself

I stand alone

When the music ended, the audience applauded. The Slytherins (including Severus and Lucius) and Ginny gave him a standing ovation. Draco got back to his seat, a light pink blush evident on his cheeks, which deepened when Ginny kissed him on his cheek. Three seats away, Hermione stood up (after releasing Severus's hand) and made her way to the stage.

/I thought she'd never let go of your hand/

/Relax, love. We're already almost one-third of the way finished/

"I'm singing _My Only Love_." She waved her wand and a slow song began playing.

Hermione:Deep in my soul

Love so strong, it takes control

Now we both know

The secrets bared, the feelings show

Driven far apart

I'll make a wish on a shooting star

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

My only love

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love

My only love

When the music faded away, the students and the faculty clapped. Hermione sat down next to Severs and glomped his arm. "That was for you, Severus."

'Oh, shit.' Severus thought loudly. Very loudly.

/I heard that, Sev. Problem/

/Yeah. I've got a favor to ask, Lu. When the concert ends, stay here. I'm going to tell her in the side corridor. She's definitely going to be upset, so when she leaves, come get me/

/All right, love/

By that time, the next two students were ready.

"Draco and I are singing _Looking Through Your Eyes_," Ginny announced as she flicked her wand. Slow music started playing and Draco smiled at the redhead.

Draco:Look at the sky tell me what do you see

Just close your eyes and describe it to me

The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight

That's what I see through your eyes

Ginny:I see the heavens each time that you smile

I hear your heartbeat just going for miles

And I know why life is worthwhile

That's what I see through your eyes

Duet:That's what I see through your eyes

Here in the night I see the sun

Here in the dark our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands

We can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise

Looking through your eyes

I see a night I wish could last forever

I've seen worlds we're meant to see together

And it's so much more than I remember

Draco:More than I remember

Ginny:More than I have known

Duet:Here in the night I see the sun

Here in the dark our two hearts are one

It's out of our hands

We can't stop what we have begun

And love just took me by surprise

Looking through your eyes

Looking through your eyes

When the music ended, the Great Hall erupted into applause. Ginny stayed on the stage while Draco took his seat. Hermione joined her redheaded friend in front of the school.

"Ginny and I are singing _Ai No Senshi_."

"Which translates to _Soldier of Love_." Ginny flicked her wand and a very fast song started.

Hermione:Kami ga sora ni moeagaru

Karada ga honoo no you yo

Yada wa nande kou nara no

Honto ni mou okotchau kara

Koi o shita setsunai mama

Amai yume a mitetai noni

Yurusensai aitsura no sei yo

Together:Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne

Tataki tsubu shite yaru wa

Kono to de aku o

Sou yo soremade ganbaranakutcha

Mezamenasai ai no senshi yo

Ginny:Donna warui hito nante

Suki nara shinjite miru no

Sore o riyou suru nante

Sonna no yatchaikenai no yo

Itsu datte mamoritai no

Anata no tome toned yuku wa

Ai dake wa kagiranai enajii

Together:Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne

Onna no kono junjou misete yaru no yo

Nani ga nandemo gangaranakutcha

Mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo

Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai no

Ginny:Tataki tsubu shite yaru wa

Kono to de aku o

Together:Sou ya soremade ganbaranakutcha

Hermione:Mezamenasai ai no Senshi yo

The students and staff clapped when the music ended. Severus however didn't clap.

/Something the matter, Sev/

/T-That was the song that Lily sang last time/

Lucius reached forward, grasped the other Slytherin's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. /It's okay, love/

Severus squeezed Lucius's hand back. /Thank you/

/Anytime/ Lucius released Severus's hand, reluctantly.

By this time, Hermione and Ginny were seated and Lisa, Hannah, and Susan were on the stage.

"We're going to sing _Do You Really_ _Wanna Play_," Lisa explained as Susan flicked her wand. A semi-upbeat song began.

Lisa:Just look in my eyes, tell me

You've got all that it takes

And much more, all you gotta do is say

Stop telling me lies show me

With every move that you make

You can score

Just tell me that you want to play

You can feel it, but can you steal it

'Cause boy I've got the magic touch

All:Can you be the best

With the power you possess

Will you step up to the fight

Can you pass the test

Are you frightened to confess

That you just can't get it right

You can win or lose

But you gotta pay your dues

Step up or step away

Do you really want to play?

Susan:The challenge it yours, take it

You've backed down before

Now prove to me

You control your destiny

Keep it steady, get ready

Show me that you got the stuff

All:Can you be the best

With the power you possess

Will you step up to the fight

Can you pass the test

Are you frightened to confess

That you just can't get it right

You can win or lose

But you gotta pay your dues

Step up or step away

Hannah: Let yourself go

This is my show

Watch me when I play

Change your mind set

And you'll get

Better every day

All:Can you be the best

With the power you possess

Will you step up to the fight

Can you pass the test

Are you frightened to confess

That you just can't get it right

You can win or lose

But you gotta pay your dues

Step up or step away

Can you be the best

With the power you possess

Will you step up to the fight

Can you pass the test

Are you frightened to confess

That you just can't get it right

You can win or lose

Can you be the best

With the power you possess

Will you step up to the fight

Can you pass the test

Are you frightened to confess

That you just can't get it right

You can win or lose

Can you be the best

With the power you possess

Will you step up to the fight

As the music faded, everyone clapped. The Ravenclaw and the two Hufflepuffs left the stage. Hermione stood up, pulled Severus out of his seat, and towards the stage.

/Oh no, Lu/

/Shh, Sev. It'll be all right/

/This is exactly what Lily did before she kissed me/

/If she does kiss you, which I don't think she will, but in case she does, you'll have to kiss her back or she'll know something's up. Oh, looks like she wants you to introduce the song/

"Hermione and I are singing For Longer Than Forever," Severus said into the microphone that the Gryffindor prefect had given him. The brunette flicked her wand and a slow song began.

Hermione:For longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart

It's almost like you're here with me

Although we're far apart

Severus:For longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes

And I am where you are

Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise

We've an unshakable bond

Hermione:Destined to last for a lifetime

And beyond

Severus:For longer than forever

Hermione:For longer than forever

Severus:Like no love ever known

Duet:And with your love I'll never be alone

Severus:For longer than forever

Hermione:For longer than forever

Duet:And with your love I'll never be alone

Severus:For longer than forever

Hermione:Much stronger than forever

Severus:And with your love I'll

Duet:Never be alone

Hermione:Never never be alone

Severus:Never never be alone

Duet:For longer than forever

The audience (except for Lucius and Ron) clapped. Hermione and Severus left the stage and passed by Harry and Ron, the latter of whom threw Severus an extremely nasty glare.

"Ron and I are singing _Never Gonna Fall In Love Again_," Harry put in as Ron flicked his wand and a song with a strong base began.

Together:Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love

Ron:You said you'd never ever try to break my heart

You told a lie, you tore my love apart

You said you always wanted someone just like me

You let me down, baby you set me free

Whether it's wrong or whether it's right

Won't take me through the night

Told me that you loved me so

And you'd never let me go

You played the game you're not the same

I'd never thought you'd ever change

If it's got to be this way

I'm never gonna fall in love

Together:Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love

Ron:When I heard this crazy stuff about this other guy

I didn't believe it

Had to see it with my eyes

When I saw you and him, you passed me by

He's not your friend, he's the other guy

Whether it's wrong or whether it's right

Won't take me through the night

Told me that you'd love me so

And you'd never let me go

You played the game you're not the same

I never thought you'd ever change

If it's got to be this way

I'm never gonna fall in love

Together:Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love

Ron:I'm never gonna fall 'cause I fell

Lovin' you for me was like hell

How could you play me

Like a champ, a tamp, a cramp

Girl you did me worse than a food stamp

You told me I could trust ya

If I didn't I would crush ya

Never thought that one day I'd bust ya

Walking in the sand hand in hand with

Another man I know your game plan

And now I understand

Love so deep is like sleep

And it will leave you blind

But I see how you're living

So baby next time

Whatcha gonna do now that the tables are turned around

I'm living swell and now you wanna be down

Step off 'cause baby I've learned

If you're messin' with fire you're gonna get burned

You still look dope but a dope I'm not

I can't get with you 'cause you're too hot

Whether it's wrong or whether it's right

Won't take me through the night

Told me that you loved me so

And you'd never let me go

You played the game you're not the same

I never thought you'd ever change

If it's got to be this way

I'm never gonna fall in love

Together:Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love

Harry:Never gonna fall

I'm never gonna fall

Never, never, never

Ron:Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Harry:Never gonna fall in love

Ron:Never gonna fall in love again

Harry:Never gonna fall in love

Ron:Never gonna fall in love

Harry:No, no, no, no, no, no

Ron:Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Harry:Never gonna fall in love

Ron:Never gonna fall in love again

Never gonna fall in love again

Harry:Never gonna fall in love

As the song faded, most of the students and about half of the staff clapped. Harry and Ron left the stage and went back to their seats.

/That could've gone worse/

/Uh, Sev. Look at Hermione/

Severus looked to his left at the Gryffindor prefect. She was crying softly! The Goth grasped the girl's right hand and whispered, "It's all right, Hermione. He's just mad. I'm sure he didn't mean any of that. He'll come around and Harry was up there with him because he was needed as Weasley's back-up singer."

Harry looked to his right and saw to his horror that Hermione was crying. He mentally cursed himself for ageing with Ron to do that song. He green eyes locked with Severus's blue ones and he could almost hear Severus's voice. /Take care of her, Harry/

Harry nodded, scooted his chair closer to Hermione's and pulled her into a hug. By this time, the next two singers were on the stage.

"Ginny and I are singing _Somewhere_," Draco said as Ginny flicked her wand and a slow song began.

Draco:Somewhere out there

Beneath the pale moonlight

Someone's thinking of me

And loving me tonight

Ginny:Somewhere out there

Someone's singing a prayer

That we'll find one another

In that big somewhere out there

And even though I know

How very far apart we are

It helps to think we might

Be wishing on the same bright star

Draco:And when the night wind

Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think

We're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Duet:Somewhere out there

If love can see us through

Then we'll be together

Somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

When the song ended, everyone clapped. When the couple got back to their seats, Severus stood up. As he passed Harry and Hermione, he whispered, "Take care of her, Harry."

As the ex-professor made his way to the stage, Harry whispered to Hermione, "Look, 'Mione. Severus is going next. Didn't you say his song was a surprise?"

Hermione looked toward the stage and seeing Severus smiled.

/Good luck, love/

/Thanks, Lu/ Severus picked up the microphone. "I'm singing a different version of the song that Draco performed." The Goth flicked his wand and a slow song began.

Severus:I know the sound of each rock and stone

And I embrace what others fear

You are not to roam in this forgotten place

Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breathes and I know each breath

For me it means life

For others it's death

It's perfectly in balance, perfectly planned

More than enough for this man

Like every tee stands on its own

Reaching for the sky, I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

I've seen your world with these very eyes

Don't come any closer, don't even try

I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies

For in my world there's no compromise

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky, I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

All by myself

I stand alone

All by myself

I stand alone

The music ended and the students and faculty clapped.

/Great job, Sev/

Severus smiled as he sat back down next to Hermione, whose crying had ceased. Parvati and Lavender were already on the stage at this point.

"Lavender and I are going to sing _Tuxedo Mirage_," Parvati explained as Lavender slicked her wand. A slow lullaby-type song began.

Parvati:Mikazuki no shale ni

Hoshi no pierce hazushite

Doushiyou mune ga mune ga ippai

Hanabi ga hoshi ni nattemo

Koi ga yami e kietemo

Onegai ya kiss de yamenaide

Together:Biroodo no kaori de nusundemo ii

Kono heart ginga de deatta koi yo

Yofuke no manto hirogereba nijiiro

Lavender:Motto motto aishiteru

Together:Tuxedo Mirage

Tuxedo Mirage

The music ended and everyone applauded. Ginny was next to do her song. "I'm singing _On My Father's Wings_." The redhead flicked her wand and a song with a pretty melody began.

Ginny:If you are with me now

I find myself in you

If you are with me now

You're the only one who knew

All the things we planned to do

I want to live my life

The way you said I would

With courage as my light

Fighting for what's right

Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I have never seen

And I can feel his heartbeat still

I will do great things

On my father's wings

This world I'll never see

My dreams that just won't be

This course's stride in one day's light

Will have covered more distance than me

And I will fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There's so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heartbeat still

I will do great things

On my father's wings

Someday with his spirit to guide me

And his memory beside me

I will be free

To fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heartbeat still

I will do great things

On my father's wings

On my father's wings

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Draco, Severus, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lucius gave her a standing ovation as did the fifth-year Gryffindors and the Weasley twins. Ginny got back to her seat, and Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Severus grabbed Hermione's arm and led her to the stage. He whispered to her, "You introduce the song this time," as he pulled out his wand.

"Severus and I are singing _What Dreams Are Made Of_," Hermione explained as Severus flicked his wand and another song with a pretty melody started.

Severus:Have you ever seen such a beautiful night

Hermione:I could almost kiss the stars

They're shining so bright

Severus:When I see you smiling

I go oh, oh, oh

Hermione:I would never want to miss this

Severus:In my heart, I know what this is

Hermione:This is what dreams are made of

Severus:This is what dreams are made of

Hermione:I've got

Duet:Somewhere I belong

Hermione:I've got

Duet:Somebody to love

Hermione:This is what

Duet:Dreams

Hermione:Are made of

When the song ended, everyone (except for Ron and Lucius) clapped. Severus and Hermione returned to their seats.

/Guess what, Sev/

/What/

/While you were practicing with Hermione, I was doing some reading and I found a book on telepaths. The book stated that if two telepaths link hands, they can project thoughts into other people's minds/

/Really/

/Sev, use my power and tell Dumbledore that there's one more song, but the group needs five minutes/

/All right, Lu/ Severus secretly grasped Lucius's hand. /Albus, there's one more song, but the group needs five minutes/

'Severus?'

/Yes, Albus. It's me. Just trust me on this. Please/

'All right, Severus.'

/Now tell Potter to tell Weasley to meet us in the side corridor/ Lucius instructed. /Then tell Draco/

/Fine/ Severus smiled at the other Slytherin. /Harry, do you know the words to the song _Step by Step_/

'Severus? You're telepathic?'

/Yes. Do you know the words/

'Fairly well. Ron does too, but not well.'

/Meet us in the side corridor. Tell Weasley/

'Okay.'

/Draco, do you know the words to the song _Step By Step_/

'Some.'

/Meet us in the side corridor/ Severus released Lucius's hand.

Ron, Harry, and Draco got up and walked towards the side corridor. Once they entered it, Severus turned to Lucius. /Cast a glamour on yourself, Lu. We don't need people finding out about this too soon/

/All right, Sev/ Lucius secretly cast the charm, which turned his white-blonde hair brown and his ice-blue eyes black. The glamour charm also changed his clothes to turquoise robes.

/Well, let's go/ Severus and Lucius stood up and joined the three boys in the corridor.

"Severus, what's this all about and who's that?" Draco inquired.

"He's a friend. I had the idea of having the five of us perform the song _Step By_ _Step_."

"But we don't know the words well enough!" Harry protested.

"I can cast a Remembrance Charm."

"I think it's a good idea," Draco said.

"I'm in," Harry agreed. "And Ron is too."

"Good." Severus let them listen to the song after casting the charm.

After about four minutes, they walked back out and onto the stage. They each grabbed a microphone and Severus said, "We're doing _Step By Step_," and flicked his wand. A song with an upbeat melody started.

All:Step by step ooh baby

Gonna get to you girl

Step by step

Step by step ooh baby

Gonna get to you girl

Step by step ooh baby

Really want you in my world

Step

Draco:Hey girl in your eyes

I see a picture of me all the time

All:Step

Draco:And girl when you smile

You got to know that you drive me wild

All:Step by step

Lucius:Ooh baby

You're always on my mind

All:Step by step

Lucius:Ooh girl

I really think it's just a

All:Matter of time

Step by step ooh baby

Gonna get to you girl

Step by step ooh baby

Really want you in my world

Step

Harry:Hey girl can't you see

I got to have you all just for me

All:Step

Harry:And girl yes it's true

No one else will ever do

All:Step by step

Lucius:Ooh baby

You're always on my mind

All:Step by step

Lucius:Ooh girl

I really think it's just a

All:Matter of time

Step by step ooh baby

Gonna get to you girl

Step by step ooh baby

Really want you in my world

Step

Step (echo)

Step (a bit forceful)

Step by step

All but Draco:Step one

Draco:We can have lots of fun

All but Harry:Step two

Harry:There's so much we can do

All but Ron:Step three

Ron:It's just you and me

All but Lucius: Step four

Lucius:I can give you more

All but Severus: Step five

Severus:Don't you know that the time has arrived

All:Step by step (echo)

Harry:Don't you know I need you

All:Step by step (echo)

Draco:It's you girl

All:Step by step

Lucius:Ooh baby

You're always on my mind

All:Step by step

Lucius:Ooh girl

I really think it's just a

All:Matter of time

All but Severus: Step by step

Severus:Step by step girl

Lucius:Ooh baby

All but Severus: Gonna get to you girl

Severus:To you girl

All but Severus: Step by step

Severus:Yeah

Lucius:Ooh baby

Severus:I want ya, I need ya, I want ya in my world

All but Severus: Really want you in my world

All:Step by step

Draco:Ooo

All but Draco:To you girl

All:Step by step

Draco:Oh girl

All:Really want you in my world

Step by step ooh baby

Gonna get to you girl

Step by step

As the song faded, the entire school applauded. Several people (including but not limited to Ginny, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and the Weasley twins) gave them a standing ovation.

When the applause subsided and the quintet took their seats, Dumbledore stood up. "That concludes the singing contest. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves." Dumbledore sat back down.

Severus decided now was the time to tell Hermione the truth. He took a deep breath and turned to her. "Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Sev?"

"Meet me in the side corridor and I'll tell you there."

"All right." The Gryffindor prefect got up, walked towards the corridor and entered it.

Severus took a deep breath. /Good luck, love/

Severus smiled. /Thanks, Lu/

Everyone started leaving and soon only Severus and Lucius were left in the Great Hall.

/Well, here goes/ Severus stood up.

/I'll be waiting, Sev/

Severus nodded and walked towards the corridor. He entered and looked around for the brunette. Hermione was leaning against the stone wall, apparently waiting for him to come in and tell her his surprise.

"Hermione, I've got terrible news for you. I know you don't want to hear this, but I can't keep lying to you. When you leave this hall, I want you to go straight to your Common Room and talk to Harry. He'll listen to you and hopefully won't try to kill me. I really don't want to do this, but I don't want to hurt you even more." Severus took a deep breath. "Hermione, I appreciate you being there for me, but I don't love you that way. I like you but only as a friend."

Hermione looked at him, dry-eyed but her voice was shaky. "T-There's s-someone else i-isn't t-there?"

Severus lowered his cobalt gaze. "Yes."

"It's that white-blonde boy who was on your bed."

"Yes and you know him. He's Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes. We're soul bonded."

Hermione turned on her heel and stormed out of the side corridor, tears falling from her eyes. Severus, after watching her go, fell back against the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the stone floor.

"Severus."

The ex-professor looked up, his blue eyes becoming watery. "Lu."

Lucius (whose glamour was taken off) knelt down next to Severus and pulled him into his arms. The white-blonde started stroking Severus's hair. "Shh, love. It's all right. It's all right." Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius and buried his face in Lucius's robes. "Come on, Sev. Let's go to your room. It's more comfortable than the floor." Lucius was about to get up, but noticed Severus's shoulders were shaking. /Oh, my poor Sev/

/Lu/

/Did it go that bad/

/No, but she knows about us and our bond/

/It doesn't matter, Sev. You just need to calm down. There's no need to cry, love. But if you need to, go ahead/ Lucius continued stoking Severus's hair. He shifted his position and sat down, leaning against the wall. The white-blonde pulled the other boy onto his lap. Severus laid his head against Lucius's shoulder.

/Thank you, Lu/

/For what, Sev/

/For caring about me/

/Of course I care about you. I love you/

/I love you, too/

Disclaimer 2: The following songs belong to their respective artists:

Talent For Love – Pioneer Entertainment

Moon Revenge – Naoko Takeuchi

Go The Distance – Disney/Michael Bolton

I Stand Alone – WB

My Only Love – Kid Rhino/Naoko Takeuchi

Looking Through Your Eyes – WB

Ai No Senshi – Kid Rhino/Naoko Takeuchi

Do You Really Wanna Play – 4Kids Entertainment/Kids' WB/Nintendo

For Longer Than Forever – Turner Family Showcase

Never Gonna Fall In Love Again – New Kids on the Block

Somewhere – Universal

I Stand Alone (Extended) – WB/Bryan White

Tuxedo Mirage – Naoko Takeuchi

On My Father's Wings – WB

What Dreams Are Made Of – Disney

Step By Step – New Kids on the Block


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

/blah/ means telepathy

'blah' means thoughts

Suddenly, their Dark Marks started burning. They quickly cast the illusionary charms and dashed out of the castle and across the anti-apparation border. They apparated to the meeting site which was deep in the Forbidden Forest. They appeared in the center of what should've been a circle, but was a horseshoe instead.

/Oh shit/

/It's the Inner Circle/

/That means He has an important announcement/

/But they're in Torture Formation/

/We're dead/

"It's come to my attention that there is a spy in our midst." Voldemort stepped into the horseshoe shape.

/Just one/ Severus glanced at Lucius out of the corner of his eye.

/Which one of us had messed up/

"Actually, not one spy. Two/

/We're dead/ Severus repeated his words from earlier.

"Severus, Lucius. Two of my most loyal Death Eaters. Do either of you know who these spies would be?"

"No, my Lord," they chorused.

"Don't lie to me! I know you know who they are because you are the spies!"

/Shit/ Both spies said telepathically.

"My Lord, you knew I am a spy for you." Severus tied to get Voldemort to believe him. "And Lucius keeps the Ministry out of your way."

"At first you were, but not now. _Crucio!_"

Severus fell to the ground, writhing in pain but not a single scream escaped his lips.

/SEVERUS! NOOO/ Lucius was glad for the mask as tears fell from his eyes.

/L-Lu/

/Sev! Are y-/ Lucius's thoughts were cut off when the Cruciatus Curse was placed on him.

/LUCIUS/

Lucius's reaction to the curse was exactly the same as Severus's, writhing but not screaming. Voldemort lifted the curse. There was a maniacal glint in his scarlet eyes. "_CRUCIO!_"

Severus and Lucius were both writhing on the ground. The curse was kept on them for about half and hour. Unfortunately, their illusionary charms failed. Voldemort, who noticed this, lifted the curse and laughed maniacally. "They're just children now. No doubt due to their incompetence. _CRUCIO!_"

The curse was applied for another half an hour. Once again, Severus and Lucius were writhing on the ground, but this time, they were screaming form the pain. Once Voldemort was satisfied with the damage he'd done, he turned to his Death Eaters. "You may have your fun with them. I have other things to which I must attend. Lestranges, McNair, follow." He disapparated with the four Death Eaters he mentioned following suit.

The other Death Eaters stayed, complying with Voldemort's orders. They proceeded to beat, hex, and just plain torture the two spies. About two hours later, they left because it's no fun torturing the dead (or near-dead), so only Theodore Nott and Evan Rosier were left. They ran over to the two twitching teenage Slytherins, taking off their masks.

"Lucius!" Rosier called out.

"Severus!" Nott exclaimed.

"Evan?" Lucius asked, barely seeing his friend.

"Theodore?" Severus's eyes tried to focus on the man in black robes.

/Lu, I can't move/ Severus's thoughts were panicky.

/It's just temporary, love. It's a side effect of the Cruciatus Curse. You'll be all right when we get back to Hogwarts/

/But we can't apparate that far, can we/

/We won't be splinched or end up dead/

/All right, but we better tell Evan and Theodore that we're leaving/

"Evan, Theodore. Severus and I…have to get to…Hogwarts." Lucius was having trouble breathing.

"But you two are in no shape to apparate!" argued Rosier.

"We will…nonetheless, Evan," Severus breathed. Lucius placed his hand on top of Severus's and the two of them apparated to the edge of Hogwarts's grounds. Unfortunately, they fell to the ground unconscious, their white Death Eater masks breaking when they hit the ground.

The loud cracks caught Hagrid's attention. He peeked out his window and saw the two teenagers laying in the mud and grass. The groundskeeper made his way over to them, picked up the two Slytherins awkwardly, and carried them into his hut. He told Fang to guard them and then left to get Dumbledore. Hagrid got to Dumbledore's office in record time and pounded on the door. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! I have teh talk teh yeh!"

Dumbledore opened the door. "What is it, Hagrid?"

"It's Sev'rus an' Malfoy!"

"Severus and Lucius? Hagrid, was there a Death Eater meeting?"

Hagrid nodded. "They're in meh hut."

Dumbledore and Hagrid fled down to the small hut. Dumbledore walked in, and his blue eyes lost their twinkle. His heart broke at the scene displayed before him. Severus and Lucius were dressed in blue robes and had bruises on their faces. There were rips along with mud and dirt smudges on their robes. Severus's breathing was shallow and Lucius was still twitching. "Let's take them to the Hospital Wing."

Hagrid nodded and moved to pick up Severus, but stopped when Dumbledore wrapped his arms around the small teenager, lifting his into his arms and holding him close. Hagrid lifted Lucius into his arms and followed Dumbledore into the castle and to the Hospital Wing.

Poppy Pomphrey appeared, walking out of her office. "Albus, what's-who's that?"

"This is Severus Snape and that's Lucius Malfoy. They've just returned from a Death Eater meeting which will be their last."

"Death Eater meeting? But, Albus, they're just children! How could you let them go?"

"I didn't let them. They snuck out, but please, Poppy, help them."

"Of course, I'll help, Albus." The medi-witch's expression softened. "Lay them on a bed." Hagrid laid Lucius on one bed and Dumbledore laid Severus on the next bed. The groundskeeper left the Hospital Wing, but Dumbledore stayed with the two Slytherins. "Headmaster, you need to leave, so I can teat them."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm not leaving my boys. So, tell me what I can do to help."

"All right, take off Severus's robes and shirt."

The elderly wizard carefully started removing the blue robes. When Dumbledore tried to remove the cobalt shirt, Severus cried out in pain. Dumbledore froze at the cry and looked at the boy. Severus was awake and looking at Dumbledore.

"Child, your shirt has to come off and it's going to be painful."

"Do it, Albus." Severus braced himself. Dumbledore gripped the shirt and quickly pulled it off in one motion. Severus once again cried out in pain. The reason was there were a couple gashes that had scabbed over and had some part of his shirt was trapped under the scabs. Those gashes started bleeding again once the shirt was pulled free.

/Sev, are you okay/ Pain accompanied by Severus's scream shot through their bond. /Sev/

/Lu/ The pain in Severus's thoughts was too much for the white-blonde. He pushed Madame Pomphrey away, got out of his bed, sat down on Severus's bed, and pulled the gothic teenager closer to him. Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius, who returned the favor.

/It's all right, love. Shh, it's okay/ Lucius was trying to comfort the other Slytherin.

"Lucius, I know you can't stand to see Severus in pain, but we need to heal both of you," Dumbledore said gently.

/I'll be fine, Lu/

"All right." Lucius gently laid Severus back down on the hospital bed and got back into the other bed.

When Lucius had pushed her, Madame Pomphrey had left to collect a potion. She had returned by the time Lucius was sitting on the second bed. She poured the potion into goblets and handed them to the two sixteen-year-olds.

"Here, drink this. It's a-"

"Pain-relieving potion," Severus cut her off before drinking the potion.

"I want to keep you two here for the rest of the night and the Headmaster wants to tell you something, don't you?"

"Well, yes." Dumbledore took a deep breath. 'This isn't going to be easy, but here goes.' "You two aren't going to another Death Eater meeting."

"WHAT!" Severus yelled.

"It would be suicide to continue going."

"Albus is right, Sev. The Dark Lord knows we're spies, so if we went to the next meeting, we would be going to our deaths."

Severus looked down. He knew Albus and Lucius were right, but this was the only way to redeem himself.

/I know what you're thinking, Sev, and you've done plenty for the Order. If you don't stop the pessimistic thoughts, I'll strap you to your bed/ Lucius caught Severus's smirk. /You would like that too much, wouldn't you/

/You know it/ Severus grinned. "All right, Albus. We won't attend another Death Eater meeting."

"Very good, thought it hadn't been open to discussion,' Dumbledore said, making Severus blush in embarrassment. "Good day, Severus, Lucius."

"Good day," they chorused as Dumbledore left. Severus laid down in an attempt to get some sleep, but it avoided him.

/Lu, are you awake/

/Yeah. Can't sleep/

/Nope/

/Want to play chess/

/Sure/

Lucius got up, retrieved a chess set from a closet, and sat on the foot of Severus's bed with it. They watched as the pieces set themselves on the board. They started playing, but about half-way through the game, Harry came in clutching his right arm. It was obviously broken. Madame Pomphrey came over to him and he told her, "It's just a Quidditch injury."

The medi-witch told Harry to have a seat on the bed on Severus's left. When Harry took a seat, a cold, sarcastic voice reached his ears, "Arm broken _again_, Potter?" Before Harry answered, Severus asked another question. This one was serious. "How's Hermione?"

"She's okay. She, Ron, and I had a long talk."

Severus groaned. "Great. Weasley's going to kill me."

"No, he won't. Hermione won't let him."

"And Weasley's going to listen to her?"

"Yes. Hermione can control her boyfriend."

"So, Weasley and Hermione are back together. Good. He'll treat her right."

By this time, Madame Pomphrey had mended Harry's arm. "There you go, Potter. Good as new."

Harry moved his arm a bit and hopped off the bed. "Thanks, Madame Pomphrey. I'll see you later, Severus."

"Maybe."

Harry shrugged and left the Hospital Wing. Severus and Lucius continued their game of wizard chess, which the white-blonde teen won, and were engaged in another game.

/I will beat you/

/I'd like to see you try, Sev/

THE NEXT MORNING

"All right. You two may go. I don't see any other side effects from the multiple hexes." Madame Pomphrey sighed. "You two are in here almost as much as Potter. Now, go get some rest."

The two ex-spies left the hospital wing, heading toward the dungeons.

/Relax? Poppy should know better than to tell me that/ Severus growled.

/You don't relax well/

/Not at all/

/I have an idea how to get you to relax/ Lucius took Severus's hand, leading the raven-haired teen to his rooms.

/Oh? How/

/I'll show you/


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these songs or translations

This is the translation for the song Ai No Senshi:

Into the sky my hair bursts afire  
My body is just like a flame  
Oh no, why is it turning out like this  
Now I am really burning up inside   
While I am in love, and feeling heartache  
Even though I want to have sweet dreams  
They will not allow it, this is their fault 

As I thought, it is I who must do this  
By my own hand I will crush evil into defeat  
That's right, until then, I must persevere  
Awaken now, soldier of blue

No matter how bad a person you are  
If I love you, I will believe in you  
Trying to take advantage of that  
Is something that you must not do  
I always want to protect you  
For you I will go leaping forward   
Only love is unlimited energy

Come on, it is we who must do this  
We will show them the pure hearts that girls have   
Whatever we do, in everything, we must persevere  
Vowing in our hearts, soldiers of love

Come on, it is we who must do this  
By our own hands we will crush evil into defeat  
That's right, until then, we must persevere  
Awaken now, soldiers of love

This is the translation for the song Moon Revenge:

Grasping the love you finally attained

You fall at ease into a light sleep

Kissing your closed eyelids goodnight

I left you in the garden of time

Love can't continue as a dream

It'll ravage you into a beautiful corpse but

If you wish come chase me

That kiss was a red tattoo

A tattoo that engraved predictions of fate

I can tell with one look

Stinging a tattoo in the shape of my lips

You can't hide it

It's moon revenge

If you wish, come chase me

That kiss was a red tattoo

A tattoo that engraved predictions of fate

I can tell with one look

Stinging a tattoo in the shape of my lips

You can't hide it

It's moon revenge

This is the translation for the song Tuxedo Mirage:

Placing the removed star earring

Into the crescent moon dish

What should I do? My heart is so full

Even if fireworks become the stars

Even if love disappears into darkness

Please don't stop the kisses

You can steal it with the scent of velvet

This heart is a love that I found in this galaxy

If you spread the cloak of night there is a rainbow of colors

I love you more and more

Tuxedo mirage

Tuxedo mirage


End file.
